


The Last Alien

by RoseyR



Series: Sci-Fi Creek [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alien! Craig, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Bossy! Tweek, Comedy, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mention of Drug Abuse, Science Fiction, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: All Craig wanted was a place he can call home. All Tweek wanted was to have a normal day without anything that could stress him up.So far, only one of them got what they want.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was suppose to be a one-shot thing, but I realized that what I had planned wouldn't fit for one chapter, so I'm making it into a multi-chapter story (even though I already have so many multi chapter stories I should be working on and finishing but oh well...).
> 
> I will also like to say that though this story isn't explicit, there is still some mature content in it, such as mention of rape and violence, so if you're very sensitive with topics like that, please do not read. Thank you.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this story and whatever my brain made up for it!

In a lone spaceship, there was an small alien, about the size of an average teenage human. This alien had jet black hair, galactic eyes, sharp teeth, and pointed ears. The alien even looked human from the distance, but upon a closer look, you'd notice the blue coloring on the alien's cheeks.

Currently, the alien was taking a test. The ones who were testing this alien were a species called the Moomen. A strange species that had dark black eyes, giant heads, skin colored grey, and speaks like an earth cow.

"Moo. Moo moo moo moo."

"Moo moo, moo."

"....Um...m-moo?"

"...."

In the next two hours, the little alien found himself being kicked off the spaceship. Literally.

"Ow!"

"Moo moo!"

"Moo moo moo!"

"..." The little alien simply flips them off before starting up the spacecraft he came in and flying out of the giant spaceship.

The little alien lands on a lone asteroid. He gets out of his spacecraft and sits down. The little alien sighs as he takes out his checklist and checks off the Moomen's name.

Twelve. This was the twelfth species to reject the little alien today, which makes it the fiftieth species the little alien has rejected or has rejected him. The alien sighs and throws his checklist on the ground. He wanted to flip something off. So he flips off a random rock, the stars, and then his spacecraft. Especially his spacecraft. If he didn't leave his home planet on that day it was destroyed, he wouldn't be trying to find a new home. He would be dead with his family, but at least he wouldn't be tiredly trying so hard to find a new home.

The little alien knew he shouldn't think of the past too much, it'll only make him sad and regret everything, he has to move on and try to find a new home. The little alien dusted off his clothes and got back inside his spacecraft. He used his navigator to see if there's any planets nearby that was livable.

So far, there was only one that was a couple hours near. A planet called Earth.

"...Earth..." The little alien has heard of this planet before, it was inhabited by creatures called humans. There are also other creatures, but it seems the humans are the dominant creatures. The little alien doesn't know much about humans, all he knew was that humans' technology isn't as advance as his and their mating ritual are more intimate, or something like that.

The little alien wasn't sure about this planet, it seemed too primitive for him. However, after bringing up a screen and trying to find some information on the planet, he came across a image of a small, furry creature called a guinea pig.

The little alien wasn't sure why, but he thinks he might like living on the planet if they have something as adorable as a guinea pig. The little alien puts in the coordination and started heading towards the planet Earth.

* * *

Tweek's life was hell, or at least that's what he believes it to be. It was Friday morning, and Tweek was getting ready for school. Tweek walked downstairs and enters the kitchen. Tweek grabs a box of cereal and started making himself breakfast. Tweek turned on the coffeemaker and made himself a cup of coffee.

Once the coffee was done, Tweek sits down with his cup, and ate his cereal. Tweek took a sip of his coffee, he winced at how bitter it tasted.

"God damn it..." Tweek sighed as he grabs some sugar and poured some into the coffee.

After breakfast, Tweek grabbed his backpack and headed out to school. Even though it was Friday, he knew it was going to be hell.

It's always hell for Tweek.

"Hey Tweek!" Clyde greeted with his cheerful grin.

"H-hey Clyde," Tweek said.

Once Tweek reached school, he met up with Clyde and Token, his only friends in school.

"You look sad again, what's up?" Token asked.

"Nothing," Tweek sighed.

"Is it your parents again? ...They aren't trying to put drugs into the coffee again are they?"

"No Clyde, they learned their lesson the first time, I'm sure they won't do it again..." Tweek sighed.

"...They didn't show for breakfast again?"

"...Yeah...I bet they aren't going to show for dinner tonight either..." Tweek sighed.

"It must be hard for you man," Clyde said.

"Uh huh..." Tweek sighed.

"Well hey, you know what keeps my mind busy from all the sad stuff?"

"Girls?" Tweek smiled.

"Girls!" Clyde grinned.

"Oh boy," Token rolled his eyes.

"So yesterday, I saw Bebe looking at me earlier!" Clyde said.

"I bet it's because you had your fly down yesterday," Token said.

"T-that was totally not it...unless she was impressed...do you think she was impressed?"

"I'm pretty sure she was traumatized," Token chuckles.

Tweek started chuckling as well. Clyde huffed and started pouting.

Once they were in the hallways and Tweek was grabbing his science book, he suddenly found himself being pushed down.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek shouted.

"Dude! What the hell Cartman!?" Clyde shouted as he helps Tweek back up.

"Well well well, if it ain't little druggie," Cartman smirked.

"Ugh, Cartman, just leave him alone already," Kyle sighed.

"Yeah dude, everyone's already stopped talking about the whole drug fiasco, just let it go already," Stan said.

"Shut up, I'm going to have some fun with Twitch here," Cartman smirked.

"I-it's Tweek," Tweek muttered.

"What's that druggie?"

"Nnnggg...my parents are clean now, so shut up," Tweek glared.

"Yeah well they can't even leave town without the police getting up on their asses," Cartman said.

"Shut up..." Tweek said.

"Cartman, just us alone dude," Token said.

"Yeah, just because Tweek's parents did something really really bad doesn't mean Tweek deserves all this abuse!"

"Clyde...you're not helping," Token said.

"Sorry..."

"Well how do we know that Twitch here isn't getting high off his ass? How do we know that he isn't addicted to it as much as his own parents?"

"Shut up!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Face it, his parent should be in jail and he should be-" Before Cartman could finish, Tweek suddenly lunges at the boy and starts hitting him.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Tweek shouted as he continued bashing his backpack on the boy's head.

"Tweek! Stop!" Token exclaimed.

"Jesus, shouldn't we do something Kyle!?" Stan asked.

"...No...this is fine," Kyle said as he watches Tweek beating up Cartman.

"...Dude...sometimes you terrify me."

"What's going on here!?"

"Shit, it's the principal!" Clyde shouted.

"You two, stop fighting this instance!"

"S-sir, Tweek was beating the shit out of me," Cartman cried out, acting like a victim.

"Only because you kept saying shit about my parents!" Tweek shouted.

"Mr. Tweak, I understand you family has a history of doing something illegal, but you cannot use violence in this school!"

"B-but I-"

"You're getting detention young man."

"What!?"

"After school, you head straight to detention. If you're even late, you're getting suspension!"

"This is totally not fair!" Clyde shouted.

"Do you want detention as well Mr. Donovan?"

"N-no sir..."

"If I see anymore fighting here, then you'll all be getting suspended! You hear me!?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Eric, why don't you head to the nurse's office and get cleaned up."

"Thank you sir," Cartman said.

"Hold on, how come he isn't getting detention!?" Token shouted.

"He wasn't the one on top of a student and beating them up until they were all bloodied."

"Ha!"

"However, if I see Cartman in a fight again, he will be be getting two week's worth of detention."

"God fucking damn it!" Cartman shouted before he storms off.

"Sorry Tweek," Stan said.

"We'll make sure Cartman gets an earful," Kyle said.

"Right..." Tweek sighed. Tweek started gathering his stuff that has fallen out of his backpack. He suddenly sees his science book being handed to him. When Tweek looks up, he was surprised to see Kenny.

"Here dude."

"Thanks Kenny," Tweek said as he grabs his book and puts it in his backpack.

"Don't worry about it dude, we all have family troubles, you aren't the only one you know," Kenny said, he then leaves.

"Wonder what's that about," Clyde said.

"...Don't know," Tweek sighed.

The bell soon rings and everyone starts heading towards their classes.

"You want us to wait for you after school?"

"Nah, you guys can leave without me, it'll probably be awhile anyways."

"Right, well we'll see you at lunch then."

"Yeah, see you guys." Tweek said.

His two friends leave for class, and Tweek starts heading to his class alone. He sometimes wishes he had all of his classes with Token and Clyde, so far, he only has gym with Clyde, but even then, they never have time to talk to each other.

With another sigh, Tweek enters his science class. Yep, today was going to be hell for Tweek.

* * *

The little alien finally reaches the planet Earth. He was surprised by how blue it was, his favorite color. The little alien actually smiled a bit, maybe he will like this planet, maybe he can call this planet his home.

The little alien started heading towards the planet, but suddenly, sirens started ringing. The little alien looked at the screen and paled when he realized the gravitational pull is too strong for his spacecraft. The little alien tries pulling up, but he couldn't control his ship.

He was going to crash.

The little alien tried everything he could, but no matter what, he was going to crash. The little alien tighten his seat belt and then closed his eyes.

At least if he died, he will die on a planet he was considering his new home.

Everything turned white after that.

* * *

It was after school, and Tweek was heading towards detention. Upon arriving, he was surprised to see three familiar faces there. Bebe, Butters, and Kenny.

"Hey Tweek," Kenny greeted.

"Well gee Tweek, you got detention too?" Butters asked.

"Y-yeah..." Tweek said.

"No talking!"

"S-sorry," Tweek said before he sits in front of Kenny. Tweek turns around and wanted to ask them. "H-how come you guys got detention?" Tweek asked.

"I simply told Ms. Brooks that she needed to upgrade her style. Her clothes today were so tacky and mismatched," Bebe said.

"I-I see...and you Butters?"

"I was late to class and my teacher was being unreasonable because I was only late by two minutes, so I sorta talked back and well...I ended up calling him a lying, cock sucking, bitch."

"J-Jesus...w-what about you Kenny?"

"Got caught smoking weed in the janitor's closet...with the janitor."

"...W-why would you do that!?"

"I said no talking!"

Tweek winced. He lowered his head, but kept his attention on the three.

"Relax Tweek, it wasn't so bad you know."

"S-still..."

"What about you Tweek, how come you got detention?"

"...Beat up Cartman this morning."

"That was you? Oh wow, me and the girls were like wondering who beat the shit out of Cartman!" Bebe laughs.

"I said-"

"Yeah we heard you the first two times dude!" Kenny shouted.

"W-why I-"

"You know what...let's get out of here," Kenny said.

"W-what? But we're in detention!"

"Don't worry, we all know that Mr. Baxter won't do shit considering I know what he doesn't want anyone to know," Kenny smirked.

Mr. Baxter gulps and lowers his head. "A-as long as you stay on school grounds until five...you may leave..."

"That's a good Mr. Baxter," Kenny grinned, "come on, let's head towards the roof.

"Coming," Bebe said.

"Wait for me fellas," Butters said as he follows them.

Tweek sat there, looking at them in shock. He didn't know what was happening.

"You coming Tweek?"

"M-me too?"

"Yeah, I want to hear more about what you did to Cartman," Bebe said.

"...A-alright..." Tweek stood up and follows the three to the rooftop.

Once they were on the roof, Kenny took out some snacks and beer out of his backpack.

"Sweet," Bebe said as she takes a bottle and opens it.

"Gee Kenny, are you sure we can do that? We're still pretty young to be drinking beer..."

"No worries Butters, it's not like this is the good kind that'll get us completely wasted. It's one of my dad's cheap beers."

"Ugh, so that's what I'm tasting..." Bebe says, but continues to drink the beer.

"Want some?" Kenny asked as he hands Tweek a bottle.

"N-no thanks..."

"Suit yourself," Kenny said before he opens the bottle and took a sip.

The four sits on the ground and starts chatting.

"So, why did you beat up Cartman this morning?"

"...You remember how my parents got busted for the drugs in the coffee awhile back?"

"I remember that...it was all over the news, police were everywhere," Bebe said.

"Yeah...well...my parents are finally clean now...but...I know people still talk about it behind our backs...and Cartman isn't letting it go," Tweek sighed.

"Sorry about fat ass, want me to do something?" Kenny asked.

"That's thoughtful of you...but...honestly...even if you did do something...people will still talk. Business isn't even the same anymore...we still get customers and all...but...not as much as we use to..."

"Huh...that's weird considering I see your parents in the shop all day," Bebe said.

"That's the thing, they're always there everyday, they don't even come home till past midnight. Even when I stay up and wait for them, they would go straight to bed and sleep..."

"That doesn't sound healthy, have you tried helping them at work?"

"...They don't...they don't let me work in the shop anymore...they just tell me to go home and relax. No need to bother with the business anymore."

"Wow...something must really be up if they're not forcing you to work for them anymore."

"Nnnggg..."

"...You know what...we'll be there for you Tweek, if you ever feel troubled," Kenny said.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because after this moment we had together, I can safely say that we're friends now," Kenny smirked.

"Uh huh...though...it's not like I'd go out of my way to hang out with you guys everyday, I'll still be hanging with my girls."

"Fair enough," Kenny said.

"Don't worry Tweek, as friends, we'll be there to help you! I'll even give you some friendly advise!"

"R-really? W-what is it?"

"Well...whenever I have something on my mind, I always talk to my folks about it, they usually hear me out, so maybe if you talk it out with your parents, things will get better."

"...I-I guess..."

"Don't worry Tweek, I'm sure things will get better for you. Just relax and hope for the best," Bebe said.

"...Thanks," Tweek smiled. He looks at he beers in Kenny's backpack. "Hey Kenny...can I have one of those?"

"Sure thing," Kenny grinned.

Tweek takes the bottle and opens it. It burned going down his throat. Bebe wasn't kidding, this beer did taste awful, but Tweek kept drinking it anyways.

For the rest of the day, the four sat on the rooftop and talked about nonsense until detention was finally over.

* * *

The little alien groaned in pain when he finally woke up. He realized he wasn't in space anymore. The little alien tries opening the door to exit his spacecraft, but it seems the door was jammed, so the little alien kicks on it until the door breaks. The little alien crawls out of the spacecraft and grimaced when he saw the damaged. It was going to take him a long time to fix his spacecraft, if he finds a place with parts.

Not knowing what to do, the little alien puts a tracker on his spacecraft and made sure to remind himself to come back later once he finds the necessary tools. The little alien looks around his surroundings, he was in a forest. The little alien sighs and started walking around.

Eventually, the little alien was out of the forest. He saw buildings and humans walking around. The little alien was on Earth, he was finally on the planet. The little alien was excited, but before he could go out and see the world he has landed on, he used his belt to disguise himself.

The blue coloring on his cheeks now matched the rest of his skin, his teeth were no longer sharp, his eyes were now a dark blue, and his long black hair hid his pointed ears a bit. The little alien looked human, aside from the fact he was wearing a spacesuit. Which is probably why he was getting weird stares when he was walking around town.

The little alien was intrigued by the sights, sounds, and smells. The colors were very bright, and there was a weird white substance on the ground. The little alien tried picking up, but flinched when he realized how cold it was.

The little alien suddenly sees the creature he was desiring to see. The guinea pig.

"Guinea..." The little alien said as he opens the door and walks inside.

"Welcome to Pets for Us, how may we..." the little alien ignores the human and heads straights towards the guinea pigs. The little alien was amazed by the creatures. "Oh god fucking damn it, we got one of those lookers, but never buyers guys."

"Again?"

"Yeah...and judging from how this kid is dressed, I'm guessing he's a complete weirdo."

"Want me to get the broom?"

"Nah, seems he'll be busy with the guinea pigs, no one buys those things anyways, might as well let the guy play with them."

"Alright, but if he doesn't leave once it's closing time, I'm getting the broom."

"Got it."

The little alien didn't understand what those two humans were talking about, all he cared about was the little creature that was currently crawling over his body. He really was going to enjoy living on this planet.

* * *

Tweek was packing his stuff, but before he could leave, he hears Kenny talking.

"You know...we should call ourselves the Blondies."

"What?" Bebe asked.

"Think about it? We're all blondes, so giving us a club name like the Blondes would be so cool."

"Okay...stop saying blondes, you're kinda making it sound bad. Two, we're not a club. Three, it's not like we're making this a daily thing you know."

"True...but that doesn't mean we can't call ourselves something," Kenny grinned.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm leaving now, my parents will be worried if I'm out for too long."

"Oh hamburgers! I forgot that if I'm not home by now my parents will ground me!"

"Better start running little Butters," Kenny said.

"Right, see you fellas later!" Butters said before he grabs his bag and leaves.

"See ya losers," Bebe said.

"Bye bitch," Kenny chuckles. Kenny then turns towards Tweek, "you heading home too?"

"Sorta, going to drop by the grocers and get some ingredients for dinner tonight before I head home."

"Alright, well see you later Tweek," Kenny said.

"Bye," Tweek said.

Once Tweek was off of school grounds, he started heading towards town. Tweek thought of visiting his parents at the coffeehouse and maybe deliver them something to eat, but he decided against it, knowing his parents would get a bit upset if they see him in the shop. With a sigh, Tweek took out a blue chullo hat out of his messenger bag and puts it on his head, it was getting cold, if only he brought a jacket or something to wear.

Back in the pet shop, it was getting close to closing time, so the two employees were really annoyed when they still see the little alien in the rodent area, playing with the guinea pigs.

"You kick the kid out."

"Oh come on, the kid looks like he's having fun...can't you do it?"

"Ugh, grow a pair of balls already Marshall," the female employee sighs and heads towards the rodent area. She did find it cute when the little alien had a guinea pig on top of his head, but she knew she has to close the pet store soon. "Hey kid, sorry to interrupt your fun and all, but we're closing for the night."

The little alien looks at the female human and tilt his head. He didn't understand her.

"...Did you hear me? I said you have to leave now. You can come back tomorrow morning to play with the guinea pigs."

"...." Again, he didn't understand her. Both he and the female human were starting to get annoyed.

"God fucking damn it, we got one of those special snowflakes here."

"A code purple?"

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It was in the manual!"

"Nobody reads the fucking manual Marshall, now stop being a lazy ass and help out he-" Since the little alien was getting tired of not understanding these humans, he grabs the female's hand started reading the human's DNA. "Ow! What the fuck are you do.." When the female human looks at the little alien, she could see the alien's real eyes. They mesmerized her and made her blush.

"...Casey? You alright?"

"....Yeah...so pretty..." Casey muttered as she stares completely at the alien.

"...P...pretty..." The little alien spoke. He understood what that word meant. He understood the human now. He now knows how to speak and understand human language.

The little alien lets go of the female human's hands and stood up. He puts the guinea pigs back in their pens, right after he gives a particular one a kiss on the head. He'll be sure to see this particular guinea the next time he visits. He looks at the girl and pats her head.

"Good...bye..." the little alien said before he leaves the shop.

"...What...the fuck...just happened?"

"So...pretty..." the girl gushed before falling face down on the floor.

Once the little alien was outside, he started shivering when he realized the temperature has lowered. The little alien didn't know what to do, he has never experience a decrease in temperature before. The little alien starts walking around till he reaches an alleyway with a human near a bonfire. The little alien detects a warm heat source from the bonfire and starts walking towards it.

"Well hello there. You cold kid?"

"...Cold..." The little alien said.

"Yeah, it gets pretty chilly around this time, but you get use to it."

"..." The little alien looks at the fire and couldn't help but think it looked amazing. "Pretty..."

"...Yeah, I guess kid...but you have a pretty face yourself, don't you know..." the man said.

The little alien didn't know what the man meant, but his attention was on the fire. The little alien stuck out his hand and put it into the fire.

"Woah there slugger, you shouldn't be sticking hands into something that can burn you!" the man said as he quickly grabs the alien's hand and pulls it away.

"...Burn?"

"Oh geez, you must be one of those special snowflakes," the man said, but suddenly smiled creepily. "You have soft hands you know, burning your hands would ruin those pretty hands of yours..."

"...Pretty!" The little alien smiled.

"Yeah, very very pretty..." The man suddenly pulls the alien closer. The man then wrapped his arms around the alien's waste. "Don't worry kid, I'll warm you up."

The little alien didn't say anything, he only believes this was a normal human custom. He was, however, thankful that he feels warmer now.

"No...cold..." the little alien sighed.

"You like that huh? Well don't worry, you'll be very warm soon kid," the man smirked.

"..Warm..."

"You're not from around here are you?"

The little alien didn't say anything, he simply enjoyed the heat from the fire and from the man.

"That just makes it perfect," the man smirked as he slowly starts unzipping his pants.

On the opposite side of the street, Tweek walks out of the local grocers with a bag full of food and ingredients. Tweek wasn't sure what he was going to make for dinner, but he does know he was craving for some cupcakes for dessert. Tweek also wanted to make some for his parents when they do come back home later tonight.

While walking, he noticed two figures in the alleyway across from him. One of them looked like a homeless man while the other looked like someone around his age. Tweek wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like seeing how that man had his arms around the boy. Tweek starts walking towards the alleyway and tried to see what was happening.

"Cold..." the boy said.

"Still cold huh? Don't worry sunshine, I'll warm you up pretty soon, just...help me out here a bit.."

"Help?"

"Yeah yeah...just get on your knees kid..."

Tweek watches in horror as the boy starts getting on his knees. The boy then looks at he man, confused.

"Good, now just open your mouth, and close your eyes."

The boy did as he was told. Tweek wasn't sure what was happening at first, but the moment the man took out his dick out of his pants, Tweek knew what was happening.

"Stop right there you fucking pervert!" Tweek shouted as he runs towards the boy and pulls him away from the man. "You fucking asshole! Taking advantage of someone like that! I should call the fucking cops on you!"

"Woah woah woah, the kid was cold, I was only going to warm him up a bit," the man said.

"With your fucking dick hanging out!? Get the fuck out of here!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts kicking at the man's leg while keeping a good hold on the boy.

Tweek was thankful he took boxing lessons, so he was able to defend himself. So when the man starts trying to put a hand on him and the boy, Tweek attacked. He uppercuts the man's jaw and quickly grabs the boy's hand and runs out of there.

However, the man grabs Tweek by the collar of his shirt and was ready to punch him. "You little shit. I oughta knock your brains out!"

Tweek shrieked, but held the boy closely to his chest to protect him. At least if he does get beaten the shit out of him, he did it while protecting someone. Tweek sorta feels heroic at that moment.

"...Danger..." The boy said before he turns towards the man, grabs his shoulders, and butted their heads together. The man stumbles back before falling and losing consciousness.

"W-woah...t-thanks..." Tweek said as he looks at the boy. The boy didn't say anything, he simply stumbles a bit before walking away. "Wait! You're hurt! Let me help you," Tweek said as he grabs the boy and helps him stand.

"...Hurt..."

"Oh Jesus, you really hit your head against his. You're starting to bruise! I'm surprised you're not getting a concussion!"

"...Hurt...cold..." the little alien said.

"...Cold huh?" Tweek said as he rubs the back of his neck. He really wishes he had a jacket with him. Suddenly, Tweek remembers the chullo hat he was wearing. Tweek takes it off and puts it over the boy's head. "T-there! I-it's not much, but it'll at least keep your head warm," Tweek smiled.

"...Thank you," the boy said. When the boy looks up at Tweek, Tweek blushed at how cute the boy looked.

"U-um...y-you're welcome," Tweek stuttered, he feels extremely hot all of a sudden. Suddenly, the boy turns around and starts walking away. "W-wait! Where are you going!?"

"Going back to the fire...need warmth," the boy said.

"Oh man, you must really hurt your head, you're not even saying that right! L-look...why don't I take you home with me and we can warm you up over there. It's not really safe out here, especially with assholes like him," Tweek said as he gestures towards the unconscious man.

"...Home?"

"Yeah, I'll take you home and we'll warm you up right-" suddenly, the boy grabs Tweek's arm and squeezes it tightly.

"Home!" The boy said excitedly. Tweek blushed at how excited the boy was getting.

"G-guess you really want to go to my house then, huh?"

"Home!"

"Oh boy...we better get there quick, I think you're starting to get a concussion," Tweek said as he guides the boy towards his house.

"Home! Home!" The boy chanted as he holds onto Tweek's arm tightly.

While they continued to walk, Tweek couldn't help but blush all the way there.

"...Wait...shit! My groceries!"

* * *

 

They finally reached Tweek's house. Tweek quickly puts hi groceries away and grabs a couple of blankets from the closet.

"H-here you go," Tweek said as he hands the blankets to the boy.

"...Warm..."

"Yeah, it's warm. Now why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll make you something warm to drink."

"Warm!" The boy exclaimed.

"Oh boy...maybe I should take you to a hospital or something..." Tweek guides the boy to the couch and let him sit down. Tweek walks into the kitchen and started making some coffee. Once the coffee was done, he puts milk and sugar into the boy's cup, while putting only sugar in his. Tweek walks back out and hands the boy the cup. "H-here you go, this'll help warm you up."

The boy looks at the drink and then stares at Tweek. The boy watches at Tweek takes a sip of his coffee, almost drinking it all. The boy looks at his drink and takes a sip, he almost spit it out when he tastes the bitter flavor.

"Oh Jesus, is it still bitter?"

"Nnnn...bitter?" The boy said after he forces to swallow the drink.

"H-hey, don't drink it if it's really bitter! I'll add more sugar in there," Tweek said as he takes the cup and puts some more sugar in. He comes back and hands the cup back to the boy. The boy was hesitant, but he drinks the coffee anyways. This time, he enjoys the taste. "Guess now I know you like two cups of sugar," Tweek chuckles.

"Sugar!"

Tweek smiles, he couldn't help but think the boy acting like a kid was sorta cute, even though Tweek was pretty sure the boy was around his age.

"How's your head? Does it hurt?"

"...No...hurt..." The boy said.

"Hm...well why don't you rest up on the couch here. I got to make dinner right now. Do you want any specific thing you want to eat?"

The boy looks at Tweek, but slowly shakes his head.

"Alright, I'm also making cupcakes, hope you like cupcakes," Tweek smiled.

"Cup...cakes?"

"J-just rest up and don't move too much. I promise I'll check on any injuries you might have after we eat, okay?"

"...Okay," the boy said.

Tweek smiled and pats the boy's head. Tweek was amazed by how soft the boy's hair was. Tweek actually wanted to thread through it a bit longer, but decide against it knowing that'll be weird.

Tweek was back in the kitchen. Instead of making dinner first, he decided to make cupcakes first. He grabs the cupcake ingredients and started baking.

After a few hours, the boy sniffs the air when he smells something really good. The boy gets off the couch and walks towards the kitchen. The boy peeks his head into the kitchen and sniffs the air some more.

"Oh hey, sorry if this is taking so long, b-but I made cupcakes, hope you like c-cupcakes!" Tweek said, his face had bits of batter and flour on it. His apron was messy, and his hands were covered with flour.

"..." The boy walks closer to Tweek and sniffs him, he sneezes when some of the flour gets into his nose.

"Bless you!" Tweek laughs. Suddenly, a timer goes off and the boy flinched at the sudden ringing. "They're done!" Tweek exclaimed as he puts on oven mitts and opens the oven door. He then takes out a tray of cupcakes and carefully places them on the counter.

The boy leans in and sniffs them. The boy's stomach suddenly growls.

"Wow, you must really be hungry," Tweek said.

The boy nodded in response. He kept looking at the cupcakes, his mouth was starting to water.

"Well...I don't usually eat desserts before dinner....but I guess we can have one. We eat one once they've cooled off."

The boy didn't listen, he simply starts reaching in to grab a cupcake.

"Wait! They're still hot and-"

The boy winced when his hand burned. The boy stumbles back as he starts screaming in pain.

"Oh Jesus! H-here, let me just put your hand underneath the water and-" before Tweek could touch the boy, the boy hits his hand away and growls.

That's when Tweek saw it.

The boy's eyes had stars in them. His teeth were now sharp. There was a blue coloring covering the boy's cheeks. and his pointed right ear was poking out of the hat.

The boy was an alien. Tweek stares at him and screams.


	2. The Alien Named Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek should consider this to be insane. He really shouldn't be the one to deal with this, he should just call someone and have them handle this, not him.
> 
> "U-um...I-I'll call you Craig..."
> 
> "C...Craig..."
> 
> "...Oh Jesus...I fucking named you..."
> 
> Yep, this was insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...should I be working on Little Monsters? I should, shouldn't I? I'll work on that soon, so don't worry folks, for now, just enjoy this fic full of purity and fluff...but also a whole lot of cursing and probably someone hitting someone in the balls.

Humans were strange...and loud, the little alien thought as he stared blankly at the wild haired human in front of him. The human has been screaming for about a minute already and the little alien's ears were starting to hurt.

The little alien doesn't understand the problem anymore, his hand has already healed and he was no longer pissed from getting his hand burned, so what's the problem?

Getting tired of the screaming, the alien took a step closer and tried to speak, "Please...stop screaming," the little alien said. He wishes the communication contact didn't take so long to fully complete, he was getting tired of speaking so slowly.

Even as the little alien has asked the human to stop screaming, this only caused the boy to scream even louder and finally running upstairs. Confused, the little alien starts following the human. The little alien watches as the human runs inside a room, the little alien walks over and tries opening it, but for some reason, the door was locked. Confused once more, the little alien knocks on the door.

"Gah! Go away! Don't probe me!" The human shouted.

Probe? You mean what the Moomen does? The little alien would never do that, he thinks it's too stupid and intimidating. Once again, the little alien knocks on the door and tries to get answers on what's going on.

"I said go away you alien scum! I won't let you harvest my organs for your sick and twisted alien experimenting!" The human shouted.

Sighing, the little alien realized the human wasn't going to come out, so he went back downstairs and grab a cupcake. Carefully making sure the cupcakes have cooled as the human said they should, the little alien grabs one and happily munches on it.

The little alien never realized how good human food was. Much better than the blue grub he has on his spacecraft. Remembering his spaceship, he does have to fix it soon. He wonders if the human has any tools he could use. Grabbing another cupcake, the little alien walks back upstairs and knocks on the door.

"Gah! You're still here!?"

"...Cup...cake," the little alien tried to say.

"H-huh?"

"Cupcake," the little alien said once more.

"Nnngg....i-if you want a cupcake, you can just grab one downstairs and then leave!"

Leave? Why would the little alien leave? It's way too cold outside and he likes this house, it feels homey. Not only that, but the human who brought him out of the cold seems very trustworthy. Maybe this human could help him adapt to his new home and start a new life here. The little alien was sure that earth is perfect for him.

Knocking on the door again, the little alien tried opening the door, but it still wouldn't budge. The little alien sits on the floor and tries jamming the cupcake underneath the door.

"Oh Jesus! What's that!?" The human exclaimed, after successfully jamming the cupcake under the door, the human went silent for a bit before speaking again. "Why would you jam my cupcakes under the fucking door!?"

"..." The little alien didn't know how to respond to that. He simply sits against the wall near the door and continue eating his cupcake. The little alien didn't really like sweet stuff that much, but this cupcake was very good, and he was hungry since he arrived.

After awhile, the little alien noticed that it was getting darker outside, and yet the human hasn't come out of his room for a long time. Getting worried for the human, the little alien stands up and knocks on the door.

"You're s-still here?"

Clearing his throat, the little alien speaks, "yes, I'm still here. You've been in there for a long time human," the little alien said.

"W-well maybe if you leave...I-I'll come out..."

"Why do you want me to leave? You let me in your home and gave me your coffee and cupcakes. I thought I was going to be staying here."

"W-well that's what I thought before I realized you were a fucking alien! ...Also...you can talk normally!?"

"Sorry...but communication contact takes awhile to fully register. Also...what's so bad about me being an alien? Is it the eyes?"

"...W-well no...your eyes actually look...kinda cool..."

"Then...my ears?"

"They don't seem dangerous. T-they aren't dangerous are they?"

"...My blue skin?"

"Honestly...I didn't really notice that much..."

"Then why do I terrify you?"

"Oh I don't know maybe your fucking teeth!? They look like razor blades man!"

Feeling conscious about his teeth, the little alien covered his mouth, even though the human couldn't see him in the first place. "I-it's not my fault my teeth are jacked up...how was I suppose to know this look was outdated..."

"Look...what? Look, just leave!"

"...Can I at least know your name human?"

"Why? So you can bring all your alien friends here and kill me?"

"No...so I can thank you properly...I never got to thank you for your kind hospitality..."

"...."

"...Please?" The little alien asked.

Hearing a sigh from the other door, the human spoke, "Tweek...my name is Tweek..."

"Tweek...strange human name I have ever heard."

"Nnnnggg...fuck you!"

The little alien was silent for a bit before speaking," well Tweek...thank you...you are the first human I have met that showed any kindness to me...well...except for that big human earlier, he was really warm..."

"What!? He wasn't being kind! He was going to...oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed, he realized that this alien has no idea what was happening to him. Was the alien an idiot or something.

"Since I'll be leaving, I guess I'll have to find another way to understand the human customs. Goodbye Tweek."

Tweek knew he should just wait in there and be glad that the alien was going to leave finally, but remembering what happened to him earlier and how the alien didn't even realized he was in danger, Tweek couldn't let the little alien go.

"H-hold on!" Tweek exclaimed as he opens his door and rushes towards the alien.

The little alien turns around and stares at the human before him. "Yes?"

"...Just...um...look...you're not here to invade us or anything...right?"

"Invade? How am I suppose to invade without an army?"

"...Wait...so you're on your own?"

"Yes. I came to your planet to find a new home."

"H-home? Y-you want to live here!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yes, this place seems perfect for me. It has these cute creatures called guinea pigs, as well as other adorable creatures I've never seen before!" The little alien said excitedly.

Tweek was surprised by how child like the alien was being. It was almost adorable. Almost.

"Okay okay...just um...so you promise you're not here to k-kill us or anything like that?"

"Of course not."

"..." Tweek knew this was insane, but he couldn't let the confused alien go around town. Who knows what'll happen to his town...or to the little alien himself. "Alright...you can stay here for the night, but you have to leave by morning!"

"I still have to leave?"

"Y-yes, I'm not letting an alien live in my house! That's way too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts pulling his hair.

"...That's bad for your head," the little alien said as he grabs Tweek's hands and stopped them from pulling on his hair.

"Gah...Jesus..." Tweek exclaimed as he pulls his hands away from the alien's. The alien didn't looked fazed, but was still confused. "D-don't touch me out of nowhere...okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Good...now remember. I'm letting you stay here for the night, only because it's dangerous when it's dark outside, but you're leaving once it's morning. I don't want to see you when I wake up in the morning, I don't want to remember I let you stay in my house, I just want you to leave. I don't care where you go nor will I care what happens to you after that. Got it?"

"Yes," the little alien said, still not fazed by the harsh words from the human in front of him.

"...A-alright...um...I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Couch?"

"Y-yeah, let me just get you some blankets and a pillow," Tweek said as he headed back inside his bedroom and took out an extra blanket from his closet and took one of his pillows from his bed. "Oh Jesus...I'm actually doing this."

The two walked back downstairs and Tweek puts the blanket and pillow on the couch. The little alien stares at it for a bit before sitting down and then laying back.

"Thank you again for your hospitality Tweek," the little alien said.

"Yeah yeah, just don't come to my room at night. I still don't trust you," Tweek said as he narrows his eyes.

"I understand, but still...thank you. You are a very kind human being," the little alien said.

"...You know...I never got your name..."

"...I'm sorry...but since this will be the last time we'll meet, telling you will be pointless," the little alien said.

For some reason, Tweek started feeling bad. "Right...well goodnight...I guess..."

"Goodnight Tweek," the little alien gave him a small smile before finally dozing off. He really was tired after a long day of traveling.

Tweek stares at the sleeping alien and couldn't help but be amazed by how human looking the alien looked. Tweek also couldn't help but think the alien actually looks cute when he's sleeping. Sighing, Tweek pulls the blanket up a bit and tucks the alien in.

Tweek concluded that he was insane for doing something like that.

Tweek walks back upstairs and heads to bed early. While on his bed, Tweek tried to process what just happened. He got detention after beating the shit out of Cartman. He somehow became friends with Bebe, Butters, and Kenny. He saved an alien from getting raped in an alley. He made cupcakes with an alien. Now there's an alien sleeping on his couch. What the fuck was going on with Tweek's life.

Tweek suddenly remembered his parents. He hoped they'll be too tired to noticed that someone was sleeping on the couch and just go to bed once they come home. Tweek hoped that the little alien will leave once morning comes. However, as Tweek tried to sleep, his head started hurting and he felt really bad, not physically, but just bad.

* * *

When Tweek woke up the next morning, he started having his guard up. Tweek quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs. The couch was empty. There was no alien. At first, Tweek thought it was all a dream, but when he returned to his room and saw that there were cupcake smudges on his door, he knew it wasn't a dream.

"A-at least he kept his promise and left..." Tweek sighed. The uneasy feeling in his stomach didn't go away, he hoped he wasn't getting sick. Tweek headed back downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He was surprised to see his parents in the kitchen. "M-mom? Dad? W-what are you two still doing here?"

"Well good morning to you to," Mrs. Tweak giggles.

"Right...m-morning...but what are you two still doing here?"

"Can't we have a nice breakfast with our only son?"

"Y-yeah but...you haven't done that since...you know..." Tweek always hated mentioning or reminding his parents about the drug incident, he feared it would cause the two to fall back even though they made so much progress already.

"We know son, we know, but your little friend this morning really made us think."

"Friend...what fr-" Tweek suddenly remembers the alien. Did the alien do something about this?

"Yes, your friend has told us that we should spend more time with you and be a family, he mentioned how life can be unexpected and one day we'll never see our love ones again..."

"That's right, so we thought long and hard about it and well...we figured we could at least have breakfast with you every morning."

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Of course. Besides, seeing that friend of your scarfing down those pancakes your mother made for him really reminded me how hungry we get when we work so early, so it's nice having a nice warm meal before we go back to the coffeehouse."

"Wait...you made him pancakes?" Tweek asked.

"Well of course, your little friend looked very hungry, so I made him something to eat before he left. Don't worry, I made enough for you as well. However Tweek, please tell us if you're going to have a friend stay over for the night, we almost hit the poor boy when we saw him sleeping soundly on the couch."

"Also son, it's very rude of you to make your friend sleep on the couch, you should have let him sleep in your room or something."

"Oh Jesus..." Tweek wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but he felt like he needed to thank the alien. This was the first time Tweek had a normal conversation with his parents in a long time. "Hey um...did my friend tell you where he was going?"

"Hm...I think he said he was going to the forest."

"Forest huh...wait...the forest!?" Tweek exclaimed. True, it was dangerous to go out at night, with the perverts and all, but going to the forest at any time is even more dangerous. There are wolves and bears in there. "Oh Jesus! He's going to die!" Tweek quickly starts running towards the door.

"What about your pancakes!?" Mrs. Tweak shouted.

"Later! Gah!" Tweek exclaimed as he rushes out of the house and ran towards the forest.

"...Oh dear, we should have told him he's still in his pajamas..."

* * *

The little alien managed to find his spacecraft. It was still severely damaged, but thanks to Mr. Tweak for lending him some tools, the little alien was sure he could fix his ship. The little alien took out a screwdriver and started fixing his spacecraft.

Suddenly, the little alien hears growling behind him. The little alien turns around and was surprised to see a creature standing on four legs, had grey fur, and looked like a wild looking dog, but bigger.

"...Huh...you're look much different from the dogs at that animal store..." The little alien said. The creature growled even more and started stepping forward. "Sorry, I don't have time to play right now, I have to fix my ship," the little alien said as he went back to work, ignoring the creature as it kept moving towards the little alien. Suddenly, the little alien felt the creature's hot breath at the back of his neck, so when the little alien turned back around, he was surprised to see how close the creature was. "Geez, you're even more persistent than the dogs at the store...."

The creature growled, letting some of its drool fall out of its mouth. The little alien stares at the creature with a blank stare before finding a stick on the ground.

"Alright alright, I guess I can play for a bit, but I must get back to work. Here," the little alien throws the stick at a random direction, however, the creature didn't move to retrieve it. "Well? Aren't you going to...what was the word...um...f-fetch...yeah fetch. Aren't you going to fetch?"

The creature growled even more. Before the creature could pounce on the little alien and bite him, Tweek comes rushing in and knocks the creature down.

"Tweek? What are you doing? Why are you hurting the dog?"

"This isn't a fucking dog you fucking idiot! It's a fucking wolf! Oh god! I'm actually fighting a fucking wolf! What the fuck!?" Tweek exclaimed as he wrestles with the wolf and trying his hardest to hold it down.

"What's a wolf?" The little alien asked.

"Jesus! Why would you fucking come to a planet you barely know anything about!?" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek falls back when the wolf pushes him and was back on its feet. "Oh shit..." Tweek started shaking as the wolf growls at him and was about to attack him. At that moment, Tweek had one thing on his mind. He wished he didn't came all the way here in his pajamas.

Before the wolf could attack, the little alien suddenly shoots the wolf with a weird looking gun. The wolf suddenly froze and doesn't seem to move at all.

"Oh Jesus...w-what did you do?"

"I stunned him. It seemed like you were really scared..."

"Of course I was fucking scared! I thought I was going to be eaten alive!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh..."

"Don't you fucking oh me! What the fuck! Why were you so calm!? Why weren't you scared?"

"In the face of danger, you should always be calm. That's what I've been taught to do," the little alien explained.

"Oh Jesus..." Tweek sighed as he stares at the wolf, "um...how long is it going be stunned like that?"

"Probably twenty minutes or so..."

"Good, that gives us plenty of time to get the fuck out of here," Tweek grabs the alien's hand and quickly ran out of the forest.

"But my spacecraft..."

"We'll deal with it later! We just need to get the fuck out of here!" Tweek exclaimed.

Once the two were out of the forest, Tweek let's go of the alien's hand and stares at him. "Of all the places to land, you had to land in the fucking forest!? That place is full of wild animals that could easily eat you!"

"I would have been fine," the little alien sighed, getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh don't you dare looking annoyed! I ran all the way here because I was fucking worried about you!"

"But didn't you say you didn't want to see me again? That was the reason I left this morning."

"I know I said that...but...oh Jesus...just...I um...w-why did you talk to my parents?"

"Well they were about to hit me before I explained to them I was with you last night," the little alien said.

"S-still...w-why'd you um...t-tell them that they should spend more time with me?"

"...I get what it's like when you can't spend any time with your family...I know I can't anymore...but your parents are still around, so they should be spending time with you as much as they can before something happens to either you or them..."

"...You...you lost your family?" Tweek felt like a complete jerk now, he basically told an alien that lost his family to leave his house. Tweek realizes the feeling he has been getting. He felt guilty.

"...Yes...which is why I came to earth, I need a new home," the little alien said.

"...Look...you can't go around when you barely know shit about earth...so...I have a compromise."

"What?"

"...I'll let you stay at my house and help you understand human customs and all that shit...but you um...could you um...convince my parents to spend more time with me...like a family?"

"Really? I just help with your family issue and you help me with living here?"

"Yes," Tweek gulped.

"It's a deal," the alien grinned.

Tweek was surprisingly happy to see the alien look so happy. All the guilt he's been feeling finally went away. "Alright, now come on and let's head back to my house, I really need to change my clothes now..."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

"Oh boy...I really got a lot to teach you..." Tweek said.

"Oh...what about my spacecraft?"

"Nope, we're not going back in there until we have a solid idea on how we can enter safely," Tweek said as he grabs the alien's hand and drags him away from the forest entrance.

Tweek was so surprised by how soft the alien's hand felt against his.

* * *

Tweek knew that the first thing that needed to be done was finding out the alien's name. He knew he couldn't call him the alien or something like that, it sounded way to racist for some reason.

"So...what's your name?" Tweek asked. Currently, the two were in Tweek's room, where Tweek is making Craig a little bed on the floor by using some blankets and pillows.

"It's very hard to pronounce with your human language..."

"Well...can you try?"

"...Hm..." The little alien opens his mouth and instead of hearing a simple name or some sort of alien name, Tweek just hears a loud shrieking noise that almost made Tweek go deaf.

Tweek quickly comes over and covers the alien's mouth. "Never. Do. That. Again," Tweek panted as he stares at him intensely.

"....?" The little alien tilts his head, confused.

"Okay...guess I'll have to give you a new name...a human name..."

"My very own human name..." The little alien's eyes seemed to shine in excitement. If it weren't for the stars in his eyes moving, Tweek thought he looked like an excited kid. It almost made Tweek laugh.

Tweek suddenly stops himself and thought about what he was doing. Tweek realized something.

Tweek should consider this to be insane. He really shouldn't be the one to deal with this, he should just call someone and have them handle this, not him.

"U-um...I-I'll call you Craig..."

"C...Craig..."

"...Oh Jesus...I fucking named you..." Tweek covered his eyes and suddenly felt an urge to scream. He actually named an alien. He's actually letting an alien stay with him. He's actually helping an alien move into his planet. Tweek Tweak was talking to an alien, and he didn't mind at all.

If Tweek ever told his past self about this, first he would scream that there's another him, and secondly, he would just call him insane and call the cops on him...himself...they...Tweek wasn't sure how it would work.

"Craig...my name is...Craig," the alien said, testing out his new name.

"Sorry if it's a bit bland, I'm not that great with n-names..."

"I like it...it feels...right," the little alien said.

"Well glad you like it then..." Tweek sighed. "Finished," Tweek said as he finished making Craig's bed.

"...Why can't I just sleep on the couch like last night?"

"You kidding? My parents would be so mad at me if I made you sleep on the couch...besides...I think I trust you enough to not do anything too weird..."

"Trust huh?"

"Yeah...I um...I trust you," Tweek said.

The little alien stares at him, he suddenly smiles at the human boy. Tweek was surprised to see such a genuine smile, a beautiful one at that. "That's good because I most definitely trust you Tweek," Craig said.

"....Y-yeah," Tweek looks away, his face was warm for some reason. Tweek wasn't sure why he was flustered, all he could think was that it would be nice to see the little alien smile like that again.

"Can we have cupcakes for dinner?"

"W-what? We had cupcakes last night! Actually...all I had for dinner last night was a mushed up cupcake you jammed under my door! I completely forgot to even make myself dinner!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well it was your own fault for getting scared for no reason," Craig sighed as he gets off of Tweek's bed and headed out of Tweek's room.

"You were a fucking alien! Of course I'd get scared!" Tweek shouted as he follows the alien.

Truly, Tweek really thought he was going insane. He basically let an alien be part of his life. Tweek wasn't sure how he felt about that, all he knew was that he will be starting a new life with an alien named Craig.

"Gah! Don't suddenly show your true form all of a sudden!"

"Why not? You've already seen what I really look like and it's just the two of us, so why can't I stop disguising myself?"

"It's because it's a huge reminder that I'm living with a fucking alien for Christ sake!"


	3. Underpants Gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig stares at the little creatures walking by, taking away Tweek's underpants. Craig wasn't sure what these little creatures were nor why they were stealing Tweek's underpants, but he knows that they shouldn't be doing that.
> 
> "Excuse me, but those aren't yours."
> 
> "Fuck off!"
> 
> "...." Craig immediately showed his sharp teeth and towered over these small little creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason, the last chapter felt like it was cut off at the end. I could have sworn there was more at the end, but I can't remember since I never looked back till now. So I'm sorry if the ending for the last chapter kinda ended so abruptly like that. I would fix it, but I have no idea what I wrote the last time. Sorry again.
> 
> Anyways, let's continue with some more cute alien Craig stuff!

Tweek stared at the little alien, who was currently snuggling inside the sleeping bag that Tweek brought out from the closet. Tweek hasn't gone camping since his scout days, so it was a good thing he still has pack and sleeping bag around.

"Are you comfortable in there?" Tweek asked.

"Yes," Craig said.

"I'm glad," Tweek sighed.

"...But why are we sleeping now? Why can't we head to the forest and fix my ship?"

"Ugh, for the last time. At night, it's dangerous, especially in the woods. B-besides, humans are suppose to sleep at night."

"Oh..."

"L-look, I know this is weird for you and you probably don't understand a lot of things, but you got to get use to what humans do if you're going to s-stay here..."

"Alright, I'll try," Craig said.

Tweek watches as the little alien snuggles deeper into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes. After a minute, the little alien was deep in sleep.

"Jesus...that was fast," Tweek muttered. Tweek finally lays back in his bed and tried to get some sleep himself. Nothing. Tweek couldn't even close his eyes. "Nnnnggg...come on Tweek...just close your eyes and sleep..." Still nothing. Tweek kept tossing and turning in his bed and tried to go to sleep, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't fall asleep.

"Tweek, you alright?" Craig said.

"A-aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

"I can't when you're moving so much," Craig sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tweek blushed in embarrassment.

"...Are you alright?"

"...Just...I can't sleep..." Tweek sighed.

"I thought you said humans are suppose to sleep at night," Craig said.

"W-well humans have trouble sleeping at night sometimes you know! I-it's not like everyone is capable of sleeping easily..." Tweek sighed.

"...." Craig gets out of the sleeping bag and walks towards Tweek.

"W-what are you-?"

"Quiet," Craig sighed as he touches Tweek's forehead and suddenly, the blue coloring on Craig's cheek started glowing.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you fall asleep. My mom use to do this to me whenever I have trouble sleeping," Craig said.

"...I-is it going to hurt?"

"...No...but try not to move so much."

Tweek laid perfectly still and held his breath as he felt Craig's hand continue touching his forehead. Honestly, it felt nice. The warm touch tingled on his forehead and then throughout his entire body. Tweek felt calm all of a sudden, he felt warm, and he was very sleepy.

"Just close your eyes," Craig's gentle voice told Tweek. Tweek closes his eyes as he was instructed to. "Don't think of anything." Tweek didn't think of anything. "You'll finally get some sleep." Sleep. That sounds amazing right now.

Craig knows that Tweek was already asleep now. Craig takes his hand off of Tweek's head and heads back to his sleeping bag. Once Craig was inside, he looks at Tweek and couldn't help but be curious of the human sleeping nearby.

"Humans are so strange..." Craig muttered, he then lays back and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Craig suddenly wakes up when he hears something. Craig opens his eyes and tries looking around, but it was too dark to see anything. Craig then adjusted his eyes so he could see through the dark. Sitting up, Craig looks at the time. It read three in the morning. The noises were still there and it was loud. Craig stands up and tries to wake up Tweek.

"Tweek, there's a strange noise," Craig said. However, Tweek didn't wake up. Craig tried shaking Tweek to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. "...Uh oh...guess I overdid the sleeping technique..." Craig knew that Tweek won't be waking up for awhile.

The noises get louder in Craig's ears, so Craig turns on the lights and try to see where those noises are coming from. Craig was then surprised to see little men with beards and pointed hats walking around and climbing on Tweek's dresser.

"...What?" Craig was confused. What were these creatures? Why are they in Tweek's room at three in the morning? Why were they taking Tweek's underpants?

Craig stares at the little creatures walking by, taking away Tweek's underpants. Craig wasn't sure what these little creatures were nor why they were stealing Tweek's underpants, but he knows that they shouldn't be doing that.

"Excuse me, but those aren't yours."

"Fuck off!"

"...." Craig immediately showed his sharp teeth and towered over these small little creatures.

During the night, you could hear little screams until it went silent.

The next morning, Tweek woke up and was shock to see blood all over his room. When Tweek looked down, he paled when he saw the little alien sleeping on the floor with blood on his mouth, as well as tiny pointed hats around the alien.

"...What the fuck!?" Tweek exclaimed as he stares in horror, while the little alien continued to sleep peacefully.

After a couple of minutes of trying to wake up the alien. The two headed downstairs and had breakfast together. There, Craig explained what happened.

"So you...ate them?" Tweek stared at the alien in horror.

"...Yes...surprisingly...they didn't taste half bad. Probably better then the blue glob I always eat," Craig said.

"Okay...hold on...so you saw the underpants gnomes and didn't tell me!?"

"I tried waking you up...but it seems I put you too deeply into sleep. I couldn't wake you up."

Tweek sighed and sat back. He placed his hands on his head and tried to register everything. That's when Tweek came to a realization.

"Wait...you basically killed those bastards for me..."

"Well not all of them, I saw a few of them running away before I could get them..." Craig said as he took small bites of his pancakes.

"This...this is perfect!" Tweek smiled.

"What is?"

"You and getting rid of those little assholes!" Tweek cheered. "All those long nights, all those underpants! I'll finally be free from their torment!"

"....Okay..."

"Listen to me Craig, could you um...could you do that again tonight?"

"You mean...eat them?"

"Yes...or whatever to get rid of them. I need you to get rid of them until they finally stop trying to steal my underpants," Tweek said.

"...Well what do I get if I do so?"

"Eh?"

"Look Tweek, where I'm from, we don't do things freely. We at least negotiate a deal," Craig said.

"W-well what do you want? Oh god...I hope it isn't something weird or illegal..."

"No, it's nothing like that...but I do want something that you humans seem to have."

"W-what's that?"

"...I want a guinea pig," Craig said.

"What?"

"I said I want a guinea pig."

"O-oh...wait...you're not going to...eat it are you?"

"What? Of course not! I just want to have a guinea pig of my own. I want to touch it's soft fur and let it climb all over my body like they did in the pet store I was in before."

"...Okay...so you'll get rid of the underpants gnomes if I get you a guinea pig?"

"Yep."

Tweek thought it over. Considering the alien, he was sure he'll be the one taking care of the little animal. Tweek wasn't sure if he was capable of taking care of a pet, it seems like too much pressure for him. Still, looking at the little alien's determined face, as well as knowing he has a way to get rid of the underpants gnomes, Tweek accepted the deal.

"A-alright, but you'll get your guinea pig after you get rid of those underpants gnomes for good."

"Hm...alright. It'll be easy getting rid of those weird creatures," Craig said.

"Thank you Craig," Tweek smiled.

"Uh huh...I better get a guinea with a stripe pattern. I want to call it Stripe," Craig said.

For some reason, Tweek had a feeling Craig would name his future pet that.

* * *

Later that night, Tweek decided to stay up with Craig as they waited for the underpants gnomes.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep? I heard humans around your age have to go to school."

"W-well...I rarely get any sleep on a school night. I always think about what will happen once I get to school..."

"Like what?"

"Oh the usual. Is there going to be a surprise test that I haven't studied for? Am I going to be late and the teachers yell at me? Will Cartman bully me again..."

"Bully? Someone is hurting you?"

"Well...n-not physically. They stopped being physical after I went...ballistic that one time...but...I guess I do get hurt emotionally..."

"....Hm..."

The two went silent as they continued to wait. By the time it was three in the morning, they hear the familiar noises.

"T-there they are," Tweek shrieked as he starts pulling his hair.

"Huh...I would have thought they would come prepared after what happened last night..."

"I don't know man...they're just...so fucking weird...just get rid of them please!"

"Alright alright. Calm down," Craig sighed as he crawls closer to them.

"Oh shit, it's that kid from the night before!"

"Uh huh, look. I don't want to hurt you guys again, but could you please stop stealing Tweek's undergarments," Craig asked.

"No way, we need these underpants!"

"...What use could you have for underpants that were already been worn?" Craig asked.

"Well we have a three phased plan on how to use these underpants to get money!"

"Which are...?"

"Well phase one is to steal the underpants. Then we have phase two. Finally, phase three, we get money!"

"...What's phase two?"

"...We don't know."

"What? How can you make money if you don't have phase two?" Craig was started to get annoyed.

"Hey fuck you! We don't have to talk to the likes of you! Especially since you ate one of our own! In fact, hey guys! Let's beat the shit out of this fucker!"

"Yeah! Kill him!"

Soon, all the gnomes surrounded Craig and were now holding up weapons. They suddenly started shooting tiny arrows at the alien.

"Oh god! Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he watched in horror at what the gnomes are doing.

"Ow...stop that," Craig said as an arrow hit his cheek. It didn't hurt too bad, it stung, but it wasn't something to be worried over.

The gnomes continued to shoot arrows at Craig. Most of the arrows just bounced off of Craig's clothing, but there were a few that hit his skin. Getting really annoyed, Craig stands up until he was towering over the gnomes.

"Oh shit!"

Craig lifted his foot and stomped on them. The gnomes started screaming and running in different directions, but Craig grabs them and starts throwing them out of the window. Tweek sat there as he stared in amazement at how brave Craig was being. Suddenly, a gnomes was running towards Tweek and Tweek couldn't help but freeze in fear.

"C-Craig! Help!"

Craig looks back and sighed. He walks towards Tweek and just plucks the gnome off of Tweek's leg. Craig then glares at the gnome. "If you ever come back here again, I'll kill you." Craig then proceeded in throwing the gnome out of the window.

Tweek looks around and realized that all the gnomes were gone.

"Got rid of them, but I'm not sure if they'll come back again tomorrow night..." Craig sighed.

"Y-you really did it..."

"Uh huh, but I really don't understand why you're so scared of those things. They weren't even that hard to-" Craig froze when he felt arms around him.

"Thank you!" Tweek cried out as he hugs Craig.

Craig looks at the human and was now confused. Why was the human hugging him all of a sudden? All he did was get rid of some annoying pests. Still, the hug felt nice and warm, Craig didn't hate it at all.

"...You're welcome...b-but you better keep your end of the bargain," Craig said as he steps away from Tweek.

"O-of course, b-but um...I would like to wait one more night. If they still come tomorrow, then we still haven't solve the problem yet."

"Ugh...fine," Craig sighed.

Tweek smiled at the little alien, who now looked really annoyed. Even if the little alien was scowling a bit, he was still cute. "Thank you again Craig."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to sleep," Craig said as he starts grabbing the sleeping bag.

Tweek couldn't help but wonder if it was even comfortable sleeping in there, it has worn out over the years. Instead of asking Craig, Tweek climbs into his bed and tries to get some sleep. He does have school in the morning after all.

* * *

The next morning, the two tiredly had their breakfast, which was made by Tweek's mother. Tweek was still unsure how he feels about seeing his parents in the morning now. Tweek then got ready for school.

"Just stay here until I come back from school," Tweek instructed.

"I still don't see why I can't come," Craig said.

"Just because you look human doesn't mean I want you coming to my school. Anything can happen!" Tweek said.

"Fine...but what am I suppose to do all day?"

"...Well maybe you can fine a way to get your ship out of the forest and bring back here. J-just be careful. There's still wild animals out there you know," Tweek said.

"Alright," Craig sighed.

After Tweek was finished getting ready, he grabs his backpack and was ready to head off. "I'm off...see you later," Tweek said.

"Uh huh," Craig sighed as he lays back on Tweek's bed.

Tweek sighs and heads to school. On his way to school, Tweek does stop when he sees the pet shop. He saw a couple of guinea pigs at the window. Tweek walks over to the window and crouches down.

"Wonder what Craig sees in you little guys..." Tweek muttered. One of the guinea pigs looks at Tweek through the window and twitched its little nose. Tweek couldn't help but smile at the little guinea. "Guess you are sorta cute..." Tweek looks at his watch and realized he was going to be late if he stays any longer. Tweek stands up and quickly headed his way to school.

The entire day was normal. There was no bullying from Cartman, so Tweek was glad for that. There was a small test, but it was pretty easy and it was more of a review if anything. However, throughout the day, Tweek couldn't help but think about Craig. He wondered if Craig was alright on his own, he wondered if Craig really went out and is getting his spacecraft, he wondered if the little alien was hungry right now. Tweek realized he didn't leave any food for the little alien, was he going to be alright without food? Was there actually any foods that the little alien can't eat? All these questions swirled around Tweek's mind.

"...Huh, cool drawing," Kenny suddenly says behind him.

"H-huh?" Tweek was startled when he looks back and saw Kenny looking over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were thinking about something really hard. Class is over you know," Kenny said.

"O-oh...I didn't notice..." Tweek blushed in embarrassment. Tweek started putting his stuff away.

"So...who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"That guy you were drawing on your notebook."

"Oh..um...he's just a random character I drew from my mind..."

"Cool, what's the story behind him? What's his name?"

"W-why do you want to know?"

"Because we're friends and I want to know about your hobbies," Kenny smirked.

"A-aren't you being a bit nosy?" Tweek questioned, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Probably. Come on, at least tell me what you're naming the little dude," Kenny smiled.

"...It's...Craig," Tweek said.

"Craig huh? Seems...bland, don't you think?"

"F-fuck off," Tweek sighed. Tweek finished packing and started heading home. For whatever reason, Tweek really wants to see Craig, only because he was worried for him, that's all.

Once Tweek made it home, he quickly headed to his room, hoping to see the little alien, but there was no one. "Huh? Where could he be..." Tweek looks around and tries to find the alien. He didn't find anyone. Tweek headed to the bathroom. "...Do aliens even need to..." Tweek didn't want to think about that, he closed his eyes and open the door. "E-excuse me!" Tweek exclaimed. Silence. Tweek opened his eyes and was both glad and disappointed when he saw that no one was here.

Tweek continues looking around until he reaches the garage. Tweek was surprised to see Craig's spacecraft in his garage. "Guess he did brought it here...but where is he?" Tweek looks around the spacecraft and tried to see if he could find any clues. That's when Tweek sees a familiar looking hat. A pointy, tiny hat.

"...Oh fuck!" Tweek exclaimed as he runs outside. "They got him! They got Craig!" Tweek screamed as he continues running. Tweek knew that deep down, this was a bad idea. Those underpants gnomes can hold grudges for a long time, he knows those guys would eventually get their revenge, and yet Tweek continued making Craig get rid of them. This was his fault, and now it's up to him to get Craig back. "Oh Jesus!"

Tweek has no idea what he's doing.

* * *

Craig sighed as he watches the little men take the underpants they stole and put them all in a pile. Craig tried his best to not breathe in that much considering the smell from the underpants were hurting his nose.

"Excuse me, but can I go? I have to wait for Tweek to come back home," Craig said.

"Fuck you! You murdered a bunch of us and we're going to rip open your organs for what you did!"

"Well you kept stealing Tweek's underpants. I don't care what you do with the other human's underpants, but Tweek looks really upset when you steal from him."

"Sorry kid, but we need all the underpants if we want to make a profit!"

"I still don't see how you're going to make money off of underpants," Craig sighed.

"We showed you the three phased plan!"

"You still have a hole in phase two though," Craig sighed.

"Shut up!"

Sighing, Craig tried his best to pull on the ropes around his wrists, but no matter how much he pulls, the ropes still bounded his hands. Craig leans back against the wall and thought back on how he got here.

First, he went to the forest to get his spacecraft. Second, he used one of his devices to help him bring it back to Tweek's house. Third, Craig wanted to have some more cupcakes, so he went to the fridge to get some. Lastly, he hears the gnomes annoying song and suddenly found himself shrinking. The underpants gnomes then knocked him out and took him to their secret base.

Craig wished he didn't let such tiny creatures get the best of him. At least he was back to normal size once he woke up in their secret base.

"What exactly are you going to do to me now that you have me?"

"Well after we get some more underpants, we're going to gut you!"

"Yeah yeah, then we're gong to dance on your organs!"

"Then we're going to put make-up on your dead corpse!"

"Make-up?"

"...Yeah, for the humiliation on his corpse!"

"Oh...then yeah!"

"Then it might take you awhile to kill me then. Even if you take away an organ or two, I still have others to keep me alive. I actually have three stomachs you know," Craig sighed.

"Then we're going to enjoy taking out every organ out of your body!"

"Yeah!"

"Whatever," Craig sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging and the dirt from above started coming loose.

"What the fuck!?"

"Shit!"

Tweek suddenly barges in the room they were in and he looked pissed. "Get away from him!"

"Shit! It's that twitchy kid!"

"Fuck! Get him!"

The gnomes started surrounding Tweek, but Tweek wasn't having any of it. Tweek grabs a random branch from the ground and started swinging it around, hitting all the gnomes. Tweek quickly ran towards Craig and started untying his hands and legs.

"A-are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, took you long enough," Craig sighed.

"Well sorry if you managed to get yourself easily captured by gnomes!" Tweek said.

"Whatever, I want to get out of here already. The smell from those underpants are really hurting my nose."

"Hold on! We're not letting you leave! Not after what you did to our brothers and sisters!"

"Yeah!"

"Jesus Christ! W-what are we going to do!? There's too many of them!"

"...Okay okay, how about we make a deal," Craig said.

"Deal? What deal?"

"If you let us go and stop stealing his underpants, I'll tell you how you can make money out of the underpants you've stolen."

"W-what!?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know how you can make money out of these underpants."

"...How can we trust you?"

"Please, where I'm from, we know a way to make profit out of almost anything," Craig said.

"...Alright, we're all ears."

After explaining how the gnomes can make money, the two were finally free to leave.

"Thanks again for the advice kid. Hey, if you want, you can join us and be an honorary gnome!"

"No thanks, if I have to sing that stupid song, I'd kill myself," Craig said. Craig then grabs Tweek's hand and the two finally left.

"...You sure that's going to work? You know...the plan you gave them?"

"Trust me, if people hate losing their underpants, I'm sure they'll pay good money to have their underpants found."

"Huh...guess that means they'll finally stop stealing my underpants...and hey...they even gave me back the ones they stole from me. Wow...I haven't seen this one since I was like ten...I...I don't think I can fit into this one anymore..." Tweek then threw away the underpants that wouldn't fit him in a nearby trashcan.

"Well I'm glad you'll no longer have to worry about those things anymore. You humans have such weird problems," Craig sighed.

Tweek smiled, "welcome to South Park. Population...weird."

"Hm...and I guess since I'm living here...I'm weird then."

"Guess so...and yet...you're the most normal thing here," Tweek smiled.

"Hm..."

The continued walking until they reached the pet shop, Tweek suddenly remembered something. "Um...I'll be back," Tweek said as he shoved his underpants into Craig's arms and headed inside.

Craig watches Tweek head inside, then he looks at the underpants. The thought of holding them made Craig feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. Tweek soon comes back with a box with holes on it as well as a giant bag.

"As promised, here's your guinea pig," Tweek said as he opens the box. Craig looks inside and was surprised to see a guinea pig inside.

"You mean..."

"Y-yeah...I mean...those gnomes promised they won't be coming back, so...you know..." Tweek said.

Craig looks at the guinea pig and suddenly drops Tweek's underpants. Craig takes the guinea pig out of the box and stroke its fur. "I love him."

"I-I'm glad," Tweek said as he picks up his underpants and places the inside the giant bag that contains the guinea pig cage, food, and other supplies.

"...Thank you," Craig said as he looks at Tweek. Tweek's eyes widen when he saw the alien's eyes sparkling, just like the stars. They really are beautiful.

"Y-you're welcome," Tweek blushed, he looks away so he wouldn't stare at the alien anymore.

"I'm naming you Stripe," Craig said.

"About that...there weren't any that had a stripe on it. I just chose this one since I remember it looking at me earlier today. I just thought you'd like this one the best," Tweek said.

"I don't mind if it doesn't have a stripe pattern. He's perfect," Craig said. Craig suddenly places the guinea pig on top of his head.

"C-careful! D-don't drop it!"

"Come on Stripe, I'll take you to your new home!" Craig said.

"W-wait! you cant' carry him like that! At least put him back in the box or something! Craig? Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he follows the alien.

The two were unaware that someone with blonde hair and is wearing an orange parka was staring at them.

"...Craig? ...Huh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie to y'all, but this is more of a filler chapter than a real chapter. I'm sorry. But at least I finally updated this story after god knows how long.


	4. Red Racer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was simple. Go buy some clothes for Craig, leave the store, and hope no one knows that Craig isn't an alien. However, things become complicated when Craig gets kidnapped.

Tweek stares at the little alien in fascination. He never thought he'd find something as simple as an alien playing with a guinea pig to be entertaining.

"Stripe, sit," Craig said. The guinea pig actually did sit, or more like laid down.

"...Why is this surprisingly adorable?" Tweek muttered as he stares at the alien and the guinea pig.

"Tweek, may I come in?" Tweek's mom said.

"Oh uh...s-sure!" Tweek said. He still wasn't use to seeing his parents more often, but that doesn't mean he dislikes it. "What's up mom?"

"I'm just doing some laundry, so could you please hand me yours," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Sure mom," Tweek stands up from his bed and walks towards his hamper.

"...Why Tweek, is your friend still wearing that strange looking suit?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"Oh...y-yeah, I didn't have any clothes for him to change into," Tweek said as he stares at the alien. Truthfully, all of his clothes were either too big for Craig or Craig just didn't like them because he hated the color or because the material felt weird on his skin.

"Now that won't do, Tweek, I would like you to take Craig out for shopping," Mrs. Tweak said.

"What?" Tweek doesn't think that's a good idea. "Oh come on mom, what's wrong with what he's wearing?"

"Now Tweek, since your friend here is going to be staying with us, I would like him to have his own clothing instead of borrowing yours all the time."

"B-but mom!"

"I don't want to hear it. Now Craig, would you like some clothes of your own?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"...Are humans suppose to have their own clothing?" Craig asked.

"Well...yes," Mrs. Tweak said, a bit confused to what the alien said.

"Then...I would like to have my own clothing."

"Great, I'll lend you some money and you two can buys some clothes," Mrs. Tweak said then leaves Tweek's room.

Tweek glares at Craig, "seriously?"

"What? If I'm going to live here, I got to understand human customs," Craig said as he places Stripe on top of his head.

"Ugh..." Tweek sighed. "Fine, we'll buy you stupid clothes...but you better not be so picky."

"I promise, I will not be picky," Craig said.

* * *

"...This one smells weird," Craig said when he picked up a green sweater.

"Oh come on! We've been standing here for fifteen minutes already!" Tweek complained.

They were currently at the town's retail store since Tweek's mom didn't give them enough money to buy something from the mall. The retail store wasn't so bad, but considering how picky Craig was, it felt like hell to Tweek.

"Just pick something already," Tweek whined.

"I'm sorry Tweek, but why are most of these clothing so itchy or just smell weird?"

"Well...it could be because most of these clothes use to belong to other people before they didn't want them and sold them here," Tweek sighed.

"You humans are gross," Craig sighed as he puts down the green sweater. Craig looks around a bit more till he finds something that caught his eye. "This one looks...nice."

"Finally," Tweek sighed.

Craig picks up a blue jacket. He puts the jacket and on and smiles at how comfy it feels. "I like this one, I want it," Craig said.

"Okay, let's put that in the basket then," Tweek said.

"No, I want to wear it," Craig said.

"Y-you can't just wear it, I got to pay it first," Tweek sighed.

"...I want to wear it," Craig pouted.

"...Okay fine, but don't take off that price tag alright, I don't want these guys thinking we're stealing it or something," Tweek said.

"Okay," Craig said.

"Good, now quickly pick something else."

"Why can't I just wear this?"

"Humans don't particularly have one item of clothing," Tweek sighed.

"Oh..." Craig looks around and starts picking up clothes after clothes, giving them all a disgusted look.

"...Fuck my life," Tweek sighed as he follows Craig around.

The two continued walking around for a bit, they did found a couple of clothes that Craig approved, but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy Tweek's mom.

"Look, why don't you tell me what exactly you're looking for, that way we can split up and this will take less time."

"Hm...very well," Craig said, he takes a couple of clothes from the basket and shows them to Tweek. "Something that isn't itchy, doesn't smell like cow manure, and I recommend having these images on the front," Craig said.

"Shouldn't be too hard then...I hope," Tweek said. "Okay, I'll be over there and you just stay around here. We'll meet back here when I find something."

"Okay," Craig said.

"Good...and don't do anything weird," Tweek said. Tweek heads towards the other side of the store.

Craig looks around till he finds a pile of clothing. His eye looked at a red shirt with the words, "Red Racer", on them. Craig was about to pick it up, but he noticed another hand was already on that shirt.

"Whoops, sorry about that kiddo," the man said.

"..." Craig lets go of the shirt and felt disappointed. He really wanted that shirt for some reason.

"Hey now, no need to be sad, here," the man hands the shirt to Craig.

Craig takes the shirt and smiles a bit, "thanks."

"A Red Racer fan, huh? Not many kids your age likes that show anymore," the man said.

When Craig looks at the man, he noticed that the man was covered head and toe in clothing with the words, "Red Racer," on them or "R.R."

"...I don't really know what Red Racer is," Craig said, "I just...I like the design of the shirt."

"Hm..well...want me to show you?"

"...I don't know...I'm suppose to meet up with my friend soon," Craig said as he stares at the other side of the store. He couldn't see Tweek anywhere.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick, I promise," the man said.

"...Well...alright," Craig said as he follows the man. Craig truly wonders what Red Racer is suppose to be.

* * *

"Hm...this one will look nice on him," Tweek said as he picks up a black t-shirt. It didn't have any logos or images on it, but it didn't smell awful and the fabric won't make Craig itch. "Pff...this would look cute on him," Tweek smiles as he picks up a grey t-shit with an image of an alien on it. So far, Tweek was successful at finding some shirts and pants for Craig, he just hopes that Craig will appreciate what he found.

"Um...excuse me sir. Are you friends with that boy wearing the blue hat with a yellow pom on top?"

"Oh god...what did he do? Did he break something?"

"Oh no no no...but uh...did you come here with an adult?"

"...N-no?" Tweek said nervously.

"Oh...then I think your friend was just kidnapped earlier," the woman said.

"What! A-are you sure?!" Tweek exclaimed as he stares at the saleswoman.

"Yes sir, before your friend left, we got an alarm telling us that the jacket your friend was wearing wasn't paid for. We tried stopping the two, but the man your friend was with quickly dragged him away. I just wanted to confirm if that man was with you or not."

"...Son of a bitch!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts running towards the door, he however stopped and set the basket of clothes on the counter. "Watch these for me please!" Tweek shouted before running outside. Tweek looks around, hoping to find Craig, but he couldn't see him. "Craig! Craig! Where are you! Craig!" Tweek shouted as he runs down the street. "Craig! Where are you!" Tweek screamed.

Suddenly, Tweek sees the familiar blue hat. Tweek quickly runs towards it, but paled when he sees a man pushing Craig into his car.

"Craig!" Tweek screamed, he tries to catch up to the car, but the car already drove off. "Craig! No!" Tweek shouted. Tweek trips on his own feet and falls on the ground. Tweek picks himself up and saw that the car was gone. "...Craig..."

In the car, Craig turns around in his seat and looked out of the window. "Tweek?"

"What was that kiddo?"

"My friend...he's all the way back there...he looks...scared..." Craig said as Tweek started looking smaller and smaller as they drove away. "...I don't think I should leave him. Can you stop?"

"Oh come kiddo, we'll be at my house soon and we can watch all the Red Racer we want. Just you and me."

"...I don't think I want to watch it anymore. I just want to be with Tweek," Craig said. Craig tries opening the door, but it wouldn't open. "Hey...please open the door."

"No can do. Now why don't you stay seated and let me take you to my house."

"I don't want to go to your house! I want to be with Tweek!" Craig said angrily. Craig desperately tries his best to open the door, but it won't budge. "Let me out!"

"Just stay calm or else kid," the man said menacingly. Craig can tell that this man was not very nice.

"I said, let me-" Before Craig could finish, he sees something hurled towards the car, Craig ducks down and covers his head.

"What the-" The object hits the man's windshield and the man swirled around until he hits a lamp post. Craig noticed that his window was broken, so Craig carefully climbs out of the window and started running. "Get back here you brat!" The man left his car, his head bleeding from the crash. The man grabs Craig by the arm and tries pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't you fucking little-"

"Hey!" A voice suddenly interrupts the man. The two turned their heads and saw a boy in an orange parka. "Let him go, motherfucker!"

"Beat it kid, you got no business here."

"I think it is my business since he clearly doesn't know you and is trying to escape from you."

"I said beat it kid!"

"...Fine, let's see here...hey you."

"...Me?" Craig asked.

"Do you know this asshole?"

"Not really, I just met him today, and right now I need to get back to Tweek!" Craig said as tries pulling his arm away.

"Guess it's my business after all," the boy said before running towards the man, he jumps in the air and kicks the man in the head.

"Fuck!"

"Let's go!" The boy grabs Craig's hand and the two started running.

"What about Tweek?"

"Don't worry about it! Just keep running!"

"Get back here!"

"He's gaining on us," Craig said as he looks back.

"I know, now shut up and..." the boy stops and suddenly sees a ladder, "...start climbing." The boy pushes Craig towards the ladder and the two started climbing up. They were now standing on the roof of the post office.

"I'll fucking get you!"

"Don't think so," the boy said as he crouches down and pushes the ladder away.

"W-wait!" The man falls back and falls on top of a car. He was out cold.

"That should take care of that asshole," the boy said.

"...Thanks," Craig said as he looks down.

"...You know, it's common sense to not go anywhere with strangers, especially someone that obviously looks like a pedophile," the boy said.

"...Can you take me back to Tweek now?"

"I will...but...how about I take you back to my place first. I kinda need Tweek to give me some answers here..."

"But you just said to not go anywhere with strangers."

"True..." The boy takes off his hoodie and revealed his face. "I'm Kenny, what's your name?"

"...Craig," Craig said.

"Well Craig, we no longer strangers. Now let's get down from here."

"How?"

"Please, you think this is the first time I've been on a roof?" Kenny said as he opens up the air ducts. "Let's go."

"..." For whatever reason, Craig follows Kenny, he feels like he can trust this human, especially since it seems he knows Tweek. "Why do you want to talk to Tweek?" Craig asked.

"Well...that little punk has some explaining to do," Kenny said as he stares at Craig. Craig looks at him, but soon starts climbing into the vents. "...You really are real...Tweek has so much explaining to do." Kenny gets into the vents.

* * *

"I can't believe it...I lost him," Tweek said as he continues crying.

"Oh sweetie, we called the police and they did found the man...but they couldn't find you friend," the saleswoman said.

"Oh god...what could have happened to him!? Did he die? Did the government grab him!? Oh god! I can't take it! Where's Craig!" Tweek shouted as he clings on the shirts he bought for Craig. "I-I wanted to see how Craig w-would look in this stupid alien shirt I found!" Tweek cries harder.

"Oh sweetie...I'm sure he'll turn up eventually...have faith."

"...Nnnnnnnggg....Craig!" Tweek cried.

"Oh boy..." the saleswoman pats Tweek's back.

Tweek's phone suddenly starts ringing and Tweek looks at the number. It was Kenny. "Nnnnnggg...what is it Kenny? I don't want to talk right now..."

"Dude...are you crying?"

"Sorta...i just...I lost an important f-friend!" Tweek sniffled.

"Does that friend wear a blue hat, is wearing a blue jacket, and is very into this show, Red Racer?"

"H-huh? Wait..i-is Craig with you?"

"Yeah dude...and I want answers. Meet me at my house if you want Craig back." Kenny then hangs up.

"God damn it!" Tweek shouted. He grabs all of Craig's bought clothes and pays for them. He then leaves the store and starts heading towards Kenny's house. "When I see Kenny and Craig, I'm going to kill them!"

Tweek makes it to Kenny's house and when he knocks on the door, he was surprised to see Karen, Kenny's little sister.

"Hello?"

"Uh...hi, is Kenny home?" Tweek asked.

"Kenny, there's a guy here to see you!" Karen calls out.

"Let him in, Karen," Kenny said.

"Follow me," Karen smiles.

Tweek nods and follows Karen inside. Tweek pales when he sees a dead rat in the corner and mold growing on the ceiling and walls. Tweek knows that Kenny was poor, but he never thought his house was this bad.

"Kenny, your friend is here," Karen said.

"Thanks Karen, you can go watch TV now," Kenny said.

"Kay," Karen said as she leaves Kenny's room.

"...Where's Craig?" Tweek glares.

"Easy pal, your little friend is in my sisters room, watching Red Racer with everyone else."

"E-everyone else?"

"Yep, I invited Bebe and Butters over. You know...your friend is kinda fun to hang out with...but...I can tell he's not from around here."

"...Would you believe he's Europe?"

"Nope. Now sit down and start explaining," Kenny said.

"Nnnnggg...okay okay...Craig...is an alien from outer space!"

"...Wow...okay...I was actually hoping for a clone or an experimented boy who escaped from a lab...but alien?"

"I-it's true...Craig's an alien. He came to Earth in hopes of finding a new home and well...he's been sorta living with me," Tweek said.

"Dude, have you never seen those sci-fi movies, you should never trust an alien, those things are going to probe you or something," Kenny said.

"No! Craig said his kind doesn't do that...look...I know this is insane...weird...and we might all die from this...but...I trust Craig...I really want to help him find a home here..."

"...Has he done anything weird to you?"

"No...in fact..he's been really helpful."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...he helped me connect with my parents again...he's helped me with these fucking underpants gnomes that's been terrorizing my life...he's...he's been helping me feel better about everything. I just...I want to help him since he's helping me so much...so please Kenny..please help us out and don't tell anyone about him! I don't even want to know what they'll do to a guy like him if the government finds out that there's an alien here in South Park!"

"...Fine...but I'm keeping an eye on him. I've dealt with aliens before and I know for a fact that most of them aren't friendly," Kenny said.

"Thank you Kenny," Tweek sighed in relief.

"Come on, we better explain this to the others, I'm sure they want to know just as much as I do."

"Fine...Craig hasn't done anything weird...has he?" Tweek asked as he follows Kenny.

"Well..." Kenny opens the door and Tweek was surprised to see Craig sitting on the ground and brushing Karen's hair. "If you call styling my sister's hair weird...then yeah I guess..."

"Tweek," Craig smiled when he sees him.

"Golly, it's the first time I've seen Craig here smile!" Butters said as he hands Craig some hair pins.

"Aw, he looks so cute right now," Bebe said while working on brushing Karen's hair as well.

"H-hey guys," Tweek said.

"Well Tweek? Got something to say to us? Such as who your cute friend is?" Bebe said as she leans closer to Craig.

Craig stares at her, confused, but he does lean against her like she did with him. Seeing this made Tweek's gut feel weird. "W-what exactly are you two doing?"

"Watching Red Racer while styling Kenny's sister's hair. Craig is surprisingly good at this."

"I use to do it all the time for my sister," Craig said.

"What was your sister like, Craig?" Karen asked.

"...Sorta like you...but more like a venomous snake. You're actually much more nicer than her," Craig said.

Karen giggles, "I wish I could meet her, I wouldn't mind being friends with her."

"...I'm sure you two would have been great friends," Craig said quietly.

"...Craig..."

"...Oh...what are those two humans doing?"

"Humans?"

"We'll explain it," Kenny sighed as he sits down with them. "Come on, while you're here, let's all hang out."

"..." Tweek stares at Craig and then at the others. "...A-alright..." Tweek walks over to them and sits down, next to Craig. Tweek looks at Craig, who was staring intently at the screen of the beaten down television.

"Since when did you like this show, Craig?" Tweek asked as he stares at the screen.

"Since that man said he wanted to show me what Red Racer was. Luckily, Kenny said he had a complete collection of it in his house, so he let me have it."

"I've never seen anyone like this show so much," Kenny sighed as he stares at the screen.

"Well I think it's cool. Look at how Red Racer is beating his opponents!" Butters said.

"Butters, he does that in every episode," Bebe said.

"Still, I'm on the edge of my seat and wondering if he's going to win or not."

"That's the point, he wins in every race, and then he kisses his girl, goes home, and thinks about what he learned. That's it," Kenny sighed.

"Well it seems Craig here really likes it," Bebe said.

Craig was staring at the screen when it showed Red Racer kissing his girlfriend. "...What are they doing?"

"T-they're uh...kissing...it's how humans show their love for each other..."

"Really?" Craig asked as he looks at Tweek. Tweek noticed that his blue skin was practically glowing.

"...U-uh...yeah...that's what humans do when they want to show their love...they uh...kiss," Tweek said, his cheeks feeling warm all of a sudden.

"...Humans are weird," Craig said, but looks back at the screen with a smile.

"...Yeah...we are," Tweek said and watches the show with everyone.

* * *

When it was close to six, it was time for Craig and Tweek to go.

"Thanks for keeping this a secret you guys," Tweek said.

"No problem dude...just...make sure Craig here doesn't destroy our little town. I know it sucks and all, but it's where we live."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tweek said.

"Hope to see you Craig!" Butters said.

"You also got to style my hair sometimes," Bebe smiles.

"Okay," Craig said.

"Also...thanks for giving us your Red Racer collection, I'm sure Craig would be angry if he doesn't know what's going to happen next," Tweek said as he holds the DVD box.

"No problem, the guy seems to really enjoy that show," Kenny said.

"Yeah," Tweek smiles at Craig, who was gently patting Karen's head and telling her goodbye.

"..." Kenny looks at Tweek and then at Craig, he smirks. "Take good care of alien boy."

"Huh? I-I will!" Tweek blushed. Tweek says goodbye to everyone and led Craig back home. "Craig, you really need to learn that when you meet people you don't know, you should never go with them. You should ask me first..."

"I'm sorry Tweek....were you...sad when I left?"

"...Of course I was...I thought I'd never see you again," Tweek said.

"..." Craig doesn't say anything, he continues to follow Tweek until they reached his house.

Once they were at Tweek's house, the went inside and Tweek wasn't surprised to see that the house was empty. "Guess mom and dad are busy with work again."

"Don't worry, at least they'll be back before midnight," Craig said.

"Thanks again for that," Tweek smiled.

"Hm..."

The two went upstairs and entered Tweek's room. Tweek places the bag of Craig's clothes on the ground and falls on his bed. "Ugh...today was way too long..."

"...Are these my clothes?" Craig asked as he peeks inside the bag.

"Yeah, why don't you check them out."

"Okay," Craig said. He takes out the clothes and inspects them. He nods at all of Tweek's choices. He especially likes the simple black t-shirt. "Hm? What's this?" Craig asked as he hols up the grey t-shirt with an alien on it.

"Oh...I uh...I hope you don't mind that one...I kinda wanted to know what you look like with it on..." Tweek blushed.

"...." Without saying anything, Craig takes off his jacket and puts the shirt on, over his blue suit. "I like it. It feels nice."

"I'm glad," Tweek smiled as he looks at the little alien. "You do look cute in it."

"....Tweek..."

"Hm?"

"Can I try something...with you?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just close your eyes," Craig said.

"...Okay..." Tweek closes his eyes. "You're not...going to do something weird...are you?"

"No, it's something that you humans do," Craig said.

"Oh..." Tweek tries to think of what humans do that involves eyes closing. Before he could say anything, he suddenly felt soft lips on his. "Hm? Tweek opens his eyes and saw that Craig was kissing him. Tweek was surprised, his heart was racing all of a sudden. Tweek wanted to pull away, but the feeling of Craig's lips on his felt too good. Tweek eventually closes his eyes again and kisses Craig back.

Craig pulls away and stares at Tweek. "Did I do it correctly?" Craig asked as he tilts his head.

"U-uh...w-why did you k-kiss me?"

"You said kissing is suppose to show your love for each other...and well...I love you," Craig said.

"Eh? Y-you love me?" Tweek's heart was racing so much right now.

"Of course. You let me stay with you, you got me Stripe, you made me cupcakes, you even bought me clothes. You're a good friend Tweek, and I care for you very much," Craig smiles.

"...Wait...do you mean...you love me as a f-friend?" Tweek asked.

"Of course...what else?" Craig asked.

"..." Tweek stares at the alien and suddenly felt his heart ache. Of course Craig wouldn't understand the concept of love, or at least the kind that Tweek was thinking of. Tweek always though love was a universal feeling, but I guess aliens like Craig just don't understand. "You...you didn't have to kiss me..."

"Oh? Then why did Red Racer kissed that human girl then? I thought they love each other..."

"...They do. They do love each other, Craig," Tweek smiles.

"...?" Craig tilts his head, confused at what Tweek was talking about. Craig snaps out of it when he hears Stripe making noises, signalling that he was hungry. "Oh, sorry for leaving you like that Stripe. You must be hungry. Here," Craig said as he pours some guinea pig pellets into his bowl. Stripe graciously enjoys his food and the petting Craig was giving him. "I love you Stripe," Craig said, he picks up Stripe and kisses him on the head.

Tweek stares at him for a bit before lying back down on his bed. His heart was aching so much right now, and he doesn't understand why.

"Nnnnggg..." Tweek groaned. He suddenly wishes he could kiss Craig again.


	5. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read the notes on Shutter, you know that I'm trying my best to end this story as best as I can, I'm not ending it now since I feel like I have more stuff to put in here, but I will try my best to end it soon since I don't want to drag this out any longer than it needs to, that way I can put my focus on Heroism is Dead as well as a few one shot ideas I have in mind!
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the upcoming ending!

Tweek tried his best to sleep, but whenever he closes his eyes, he thought of Craig's lips on his. "Nnnnggg...." When Tweek tries closing his eyes once more, he still sees those lips on his. "Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed, but covers his mouth when he remembers that Craig was fast asleep. Tweek takes a peek at Craig and sighed in relief when he sees the little alien in deep sleep.

Sighing, Tweek lays back in his bed and tries to get some sleep, but no matter what he did, all he could see was the alien boy and his lips on his. Tweek blushes and decides to stare at the alien who is currently sleeping in the air mattress that his parents had for some reason and decided to give it to Craig to sleep on since sleeping on the floor isn't really good for your back. Tweek wasn't sure if Craig really cares how he slept, he is an alien after all.

While Tweek watches Craig, he tries to think of stuff that would make him not have thoughts about the alien. "Come on...he's a fucking alien...so of course falling in love with him is completely insane..." Tweek muttered, but when he looks back at the alien, he blushes when the alien made a small noise before turning to his side. "...Damn it..." Tweek places a pillow over his face and tries his best to stop thinking about him. "He's a fucking alien...there's no way we can be a thing...there's no fucking way..." Tweek groaned.

After awhile, Tweek finally felt extremely tired, he was ready to close his eyes and fall asleep. Tweek closes his eyes slowly.

His alarm rang.

"God damn it!" Tweek shouted as he slams his alarm clock and groans in his pillow.

Craig opens his eyes and lets out a small yawn. He shits up and stares at Tweek in confusion. "Is that what humans do sometimes to wake up or is that just you?" Craig asked.

"Just me..." Tweek sighed as he gets out of his bed, he was so tired. "Ugh...I really don't want to go to school..."

"Then don't go, we can stay here and watch more of Red Racer," Craig said.

"No thanks, fifteen episodes with no breaks in between, I'm good on Red Racer for awhile," Tweek sighed. He gets up and grabs his clothes. Tweek quickly heads towards the bathroom and starts getting ready for school.

Just as Tweek was about to take his clothes off, Craig suddenly barges in. "Tweek, I need to ask you some-" Tweek started screaming bloody murder when Craig came in. "Stop screaming, I need to ask you something."

Tweek does stops screaming, but stares at Craig as if he was insane, "W-what!?"

"Where did you put that blue jacket we bought the other day? I would like to wear it today," Craig said.

"I-it's in my closet on the right side," Tweek said.

"Thanks," Craig closes the door, leaving Tweek alone.

"...What the fuck!?" Tweek exclaimed, he then falls to the ground and tries to calm down his heart. "Nnnggg...he practically saw me naked! How does that not faze him!?" Tweek exclaimed and starts hitting his head against the counter underneath his sink. "Ugh...it really is impossible to have feelings for him..." Tweek groaned, his cheeks were completely red.

After Tweek showered and got dressed, he quickly made his way downstairs, surprised that Craig isn't there yet.

"Morning Tweek, where's Craig?" Tweek's mother asked as she served sausages and eggs.

"He's probably still upstairs," Tweek sighed as he walks towards the table and sat down.

"By the way Tweek, we heard you screaming upstairs. Something happen?" Tweek's dad asked.

"It's just...uh...Craig sorta walked in on me when I was u-undressing," Tweek said, his cheeks were red again.

"Hm..." Tweek's dad suddenly looks at his mom and the two shared a look.

"...What?" Tweek nervously asked.

"Well son...I know you're at that age and you might start having certain feelings, just know that we support you all the way, we'll always love you for who you are," Tweek's dad said.

"...What are you talking about?" Tweek asked.

"It's quite obvious dear, you have feelings for Craig. At first, I wasn't sure how I felt about you letting your boyfriend live with us, but after he told us all about your worries and problems and telling us how we've been treating you made you felt, we thought having your boyfriend around the house would do this family some good. Just make sure you wear protection if you two ever thought of taking your relationship to the next step," Tweek's mother said.

It took a minute for Tweek to finally processed what they were saying. "W-what!?" Tweek's face was as red as a tomato by that point. "M-me and C-Craig aren't dating! We're not boyfriends! Why would you think that!?"

"Oh please Tweek, the way you look at him and the way he worries for you and is extra nice to you, it's quite obvious that you two are in love," Mrs. Tweak gushed.

Tweek blushed even more. The reason Tweek was looking at Craig a lot was because he still couldn't believe he had an alien in his house and that he would be living with him, and the reason Craig was nice to him was because Tweek offered a home to Craig and the two sorta made a bond together. That was it. There was no romantic intent between them...at least...for Craig...Tweek on the other hand wasn't sure how he really felt for Craig nor does he know if Craig has any feelings for him. It was all too confusing to Tweek.

"Nnnnggg....I'm telling you and there is nothing going on between me and-"

"Good morning hu...er...I mean Tweaks!" Craig suddenly shows up and everyone stares at him.

"Oh my, are these your new clothes, Craig?" Mrs. Tweak asked as she smiles at the blue jacket and black pants that Craig was wearing.

"That is correct, Mrs. Tweak," Craig said as he walks towards the table and sits next to Tweek.

When Tweek looks over at Craig, he'll admit that Craig looks good in his new outfit. "You look nice," Tweek smiled.

Craig looks over at Tweek and gave him a small smile, "it feels nice, thank you for helping me find these clothes."

"No problem," Tweek smiled.

"Aw..." Tweek suddenly remembers his parents and looks back at them, they were both gushing at them. How embarrassing.

"Nnnnnggg..." Tweek slams his head onto the table.

The family started eating their breakfast, but Craig seems hesitant when he sees the sausages on his plate. He has tried bacon before, but he has never tried sausages.

"Have you never eaten sausages before, Craig?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"No...what are they?"

"Uh...you don't want to know...trust me," Tweek said.

"...Is it good?" Craig asked, he stared poking the sausage with his fork.

"Of course dear, you don't have to worry about it being undercooked or having salmonella," Mrs. Tweak said.

"..." Craig stabs his fork into the sausage and holds it up, he still seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry Craig, it's good...despite what it's made from," Tweek said.

"...Alright...I'll trust your words," Craig opens his mouth and slowly takes the sausage in. However, the way he closed his eyes and had his mouth opened made Tweek blushed, and he had to look away. Craig takes a bite from the sausage, and his eyes lighten up. "This is good."

"I'm glad dear," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Y-yeah..." Tweek blushed, trying his best to hide his face.

Craig takes another bite of his sausage until it was all gone, he then takes another sausage from his plate and starts eating that. Tweek stares at him for a bit, he had a smile on his face. He was glad that Craig was enjoying himself. However, his smiling face didn't go unnoticed by his parents. When Tweek looks at them, they were both grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Tweek started blushing madly.

"I think I'll be heading to school now!" Tweek exclaimed as he gets out of his chair and grabbed his backpack.

"Already? You still haven't finished your breakfast," Mrs. Tweak said.

"N-not really hungry mom! I'll see you after school, Craig!" Tweek exclaimed, he then leaves the house without saying a word. All Tweek cared was that he was out of that house before his parents could embarrassed him even more.

"...May I have some more sausages, please?" Craig asked as he held up his empty plate.

Mrs. Tweek stares at the boy and smiles, "of course, dear."

* * *

Once school started, Tweek hasn't been able to pay attention, he was too tired to focus to what his American history teacher was saying. Tweek could barely keep his eyes open.

"Psst...Tweek...Tweek!" Tweek lifts his head and looks to the side, he sees Kenny, who is trying to wake him up. "You better pay attention before you get in trouble."

"T-thanks," Tweek said and turns his attention back to the front board. Tweek tries his best to take some notes, but he still couldn't focus. He just wish this class would be over soon.

As if God answered his prayers, the bell rings, signalling that class is over and the students are allowed to take a break. Tweek sighed in relief and started packing his stuff.

"You seem tired," Kenny said while packing his stuff.

"Didn't get much sleep last night," Tweek yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Kenny looks around before leaning in, "did the alien keep you up last night? Did he probe you in the butt or something?"

"N-no! He would never do that! He even told me he isn't the probing alien!" Tweek exclaimed, but covered his mouth. He looked around, but luckily no one was paying attention or just thought Tweek was spouting out crazy shit again. "H-he...he didn't probe me...but uh...h-he did k-kiss me..."

"Oh?" Kenny smirked as he leans forward, "we got to tell this to Butters and Bebe."

"Please don't." Kenny suddenly grabs Tweek's arm once the two finished packing, and they started looking around for Bebe and Butters. "Kenny, I really don't want to talk about it..."

"We have to, otherwise you're going to end up not being to sleep over it," Kenny said. the two spot two familiar blondes up ahead and Kenny quickly runs towards them. "Alien boy kissed Tweek."

"Why you gotta say it so bluntly!?" Tweek blushed.

"Oh my God! That is so adorbs!" Bebe gushed, she suddenly grabs Tweek's shoulders, "You have got to tell me the details, now!"

"I-it isn't what you think! He kissed me because Red Racer was kissing his girlfriend and he thought that kissing meant love between friends. I don't even think he understands the concept of romance!" Tweek exclaimed.

"....You poor bastard," Kenny sighed as he starts patting Tweek's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for you, Tweek," Bebe said.

"Don't worry Tweek, lots of people goes through life after a harsh heartbreak, you'll get over it," Butters said.

"Stop saying it as if I got no chance!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well Tweek...you did fall for an alien, we have no idea if he's capable of romance or not," Bebe said.

"Well hold on...if he understands the love in friendship, there's a chance Tweek and him could be a thing," Kenny said.

"Golly, aren't you happy for that, Tweek?" Butters smiled.

"You guys are no help!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts pulling on his hair, "...it's not that I don't like him...I really think he's an amazing guy...er...alien...it's just...he's a fucking alien! Don't you see what's wrong with that!?"

"Honestly...no," Kenny said.

"I've seen some weirder shit in this town, you having a crush on an alien seems pretty normal," Bebe shrugs.

"Well if you really like him, his species shouldn't matter to you, just like it shouldn't matter what color skin you have or...what your sex is...or...what you believe in...and-"

"We get it Butters," Kenny said as he pats the boy on the head, "look, what I'm trying to say is, if you like Craig, you should try going for it."

"Nnngg....what if that makes him uncomfortable? We're living with each other for crying out loud!"

"Still, it doesn't hurt to try and see what happens between you two. If you don't tell him how you feel, you'll end up living with regrets and wonder to yourself, what could have happened. You want to live life having those thoughts in your head till you die, Tweek?"

"N-no! I don't want to die with regrets! That's way too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Exactly, so after school, you go out there and tell Craig how you feel."

"...Um...guys..."

"Not now Bebe. Now Tweek, when you see him, you got to grab him by his shoulders-"

"Guys."

"I'm trying to motivate Tweek here you guys, I'll listen to what you have to say later," Kenny said, "now...you then look Craig in his eyes and tell him how you feel, then you-"

"Kenny!"

"What?" Kenny sighed as he turns around and stares at Bebe. Bebe grabs Kenny's face and pushed it till he was looking at something behind her. "...Is that..."

"C-Craig!?" Tweek almost had a panic attack when he sees the familiar looking alien, walking down the hallway, looking around with a look of amazement.

"Hey...who's that kid over there?"

"Is he new? I never saw him before.."

"He's kinda cute, don't you think?"

"A little short for my taste, but his face is so cute."

Tweek stares at the girls talking about Craig, and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Tweek then quickly walks over towards Craig. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that when I'm at school, you stay home," Tweek said.

"Well I was bored staying in the house all day, I already finished doing some repairs on my spacecraft, and your parents wouldn't be home till seven. I thought I'd leave the house and show off my new clothes, they are very comfy," Craig said.

"I thought I told you to not go outside on your own, what if someone sees you? Or worse...another pervert comes and tries to take you," Tweek said.

"Don't worry, I made sure to be extra careful and not talk to any suspicious looking humans," Craig said.

"S-still, you shouldn't be walking around in broad daylight..." Tweek sighed.

"...I'm sorry...I just wanted to see you," Craig said.

Tweek froze, "...y-you came here to s-see me?" Tweek blushed.

"Of course, I always want to see you," Craig said.

Tweek stares at him, his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and it feels like his stomach was doing a back flip. Tweek just can't with him anymore. "God fucking damn it, why do you have to be so fucking cute!?" Tweek exclaimed as he puts his hands on the alien's shoulders and lowers his head to hide his blushing face.

"...?" Craig tilts his head in confusion as he stares at Tweek.

"Hey hey, if it isn't our favorite alien boy," Kenny said.

"Kenny," Craig said.

"Hello, Craig," Bebe smiles.

"It's nice to see you again," Butters said.

"Me as well," Craig said as he smiles at the three.

"...Oh god, even when he smiles is adorable!" Bebe gushed.

"Gosh, my cheeks are really red right now," Butters said.

"Oh...if Tweek wasn't into you, I'd totally ask you out," Kenny said.

"Kenny!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts punching Kenny in the arm.

"...Into...me? What do you mean?" Craig asked, tilting his head once more.

Kenny stares at Tweek and starts nudging him. "...I...um...well you see Craig...the truth is that I-"

"Hey, never seen you before, what's your name cutie?" A girl interrupts Tweek and even pushed him to the side so she could stand in front of Craig.

"I'm Craig," Craig said, keeping a neutral face.

"Nice to meet you Craig, I'm Heather," Heather holds out her hand and Craig shakes her hand, knowing that shaking people's hands is a norm in greeting people. "So...you visiting South Park or did you move here?"

"Oh uh...I guess I move here," Craig said.

"Really? I haven't seen any moving vans around nor have I seen any houses being sold. Where are you living?"

"Oh, I'm actually living with Tweek," Craig said as he stares at Tweek.

"...Oh God..." Tweek covers his face, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

"...You're living with him?"

"Yes..why? What's wrong with that?" Craig asked.

"Well it's just...it's Tweek..."

"...Yes...he's Tweek, so what?"

"...It's just...it's weird that you're related to him considering how cute you are and-"

"He's not related to me!" Tweek shouted, getting tired of being openly insulted by this girl he couldn't care less about.

"Eh? Then why is he living with you? What's your relation to him?"

Tweek was starting to panic. He couldn't tell her that Craig was living with him because he was an alien and the two made a deal to help each other, that would cause chaos! Tweek needed to think of something.

"...U-um...he's...he's..." Tweek looks at Kenny, Bebe, and Butters, but they got nothing, he then looks at Craig, he had a worried look on his face. Craig was worrying over him. Tweek needs to answer this girl. Now. "He's my boyfriend!" Tweek shouted.

"What?"

"Oh man..." Kenny said.

"Hamburgers..."

"Oh Tweek..."

"...What's...what's a boyfriend?" Craig asked.

Tweek quickly moves towards Craig's side and covers his mouth. "Ha ha ha...come on babe, no need to joke like that, you're my boyfriend, right?" Tweek was now hoping Craig would get the hint and just play along, his sanity really can't take any of this anymore.

"...Yes...I'm Tweek's...boyfriend," Craig said, still confused at what's going on.

"...Seriously?"

"It's true, right guys?" Tweek nervously looks at Kenny, Bebe, and Butters.

"Yep, these two are totally gay for each other," Kenny said.

"Cutest couple I have ever seen," Bebe said.

"Yeah, they're always snuggling and kissing and...and...being a cute couple together," Butters said.

"Ha ha ha...no need to go that far on details, Butters," Tweek said, grinding his teeth.

"...Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove you two are boyfriends. If you're lying, I'll make sure the whole school knows how you're a fucking liar and a desperate loser."

"Tweek is not a loser, Heather," Craig said, even saying the girl's name with disgust. "Tweek is an amazing and kind person. If he's a loser then...I'm a bigger loser," Craig said.

"...Craig," Tweek looks up at Craig, he had a smile on his face.

Craig suddenly leans closer to Tweek and whispered into his ear, "what's a loser?"

"...God damn it Craig," Tweek sighed.

"Alright, well if you really are boyfriends, then I want you two to kiss each other."

"Hey, isn't this an invasion of their privacy? They don't have to prove anything to you," Kenny said.

"Yeah!"

"If he doesn't do it, I'll be sure to tell everyone how Tweek is such a fucking liar and that everyone should hate this twerp."

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed. It was bad enough that people have started rumors about him or just ignore him, but having the entire school showing their hate towards him was too much. "I-I'll fucking show you that I'm not lying!"

"Alright, do it then!"

"I will!" Tweek moves closer to Craig and puts his hand on Craig's shoulders. Craig stares at him in confusion, not understanding what Tweek was doing. "...I'm sorry," Tweek whispered. Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips. They felt the same the first time their lips were connected, it made Tweek's heart race.

"...." Craig suddenly kisses back, not really sure why they are kissing again, but he didn't mind, as long as it was Tweek, this was fine.

Tweek pulls away, his face was completely red, but when he looks up at Craig, he looked...normal. Sighing, Tweek looks back at the girl, "see? We're dating, now stop flirting with my boyfriend and get lost!"

"...Hmph!" The girl turns around and walks away, heading back towards her group of friends that were watching the whole thing from a distance.

"...That was so embarrassing!" Tweek exclaimed, covering his blushing face.

"Jesus Tweek...I never knew you had the balls to do something like that..."

"That was very impressive," Bebe said, "and that kiss was so...hot!"

"Bebe, your nose is bleeding," Kenny grinned.

"What!?" Bebe pulls out her pocket mirror and checked her reflection, "...no I'm not, you ass!" Bebe then punches Kenny in the arm.

"...You alright Tweek?" Craig asked as he stares at the boy.

"...I'm fine...just...I'm really tired right now and I honestly don't want to deal with anymore of this bullshit," Tweek sighed.

"...Then why don't we leave?" Craig asked.

"What? I can't just...leave school whenever I want!"

"Why not? I use to do it all the time back on my planet," Craig said.

"You use to skip school on your planet?"

"Hey, just because my planet is somewhat peaceful doesn't mean there aren't a few disobedient people around," Craig said.

"Yeah but what if a teacher finds out? They'll call my parents and I'll be in loads of trouble!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Who has the high level of power in this school?"

"Our principal I guess...why?"

"Take me to them," Craig said.

The four look at each other, but did take Craig towards the principal's office. Craig opens the door and walks right in, surprising his friends.

"Hello young man...who might you be?"

Instead of saying anything, Craig grabs the principal's hand and his eyes started changing. The principal was surprised at first, but suddenly went into a trance as he stares at Craig.

"You will let Tweek leave the school for the day. Make sure to inform all of his teachers and don't tell his parents about it."

"...Okay..."

Craig look back at the four then looks back at the principal, "you will also pardon Kenny, Butters, and Bebe. They are free to leave the school as well."

"Okay..."

"Once we leave this place, you will forget everything, you will even forget my face."

"Yes..."

"Good." Craig lets go of the principal's hand and the principal started typing something into his computer. Craig then leaves the principal's office and walks back towards his friends.

"...What the fuck was that?" Tweek asked, a bit scared at what he saw.

"I think you humans called it...mind control? Don't worry, it doesn't harm him in anyway...he'll just be in a trance for awhile," Craig said.

"How long is awhile?" Kenny asked.

"...Enough time for us to leave this place and see go to that pet shop with the guinea pigs," Craig smiled.

The four look at each other and they all started leaving the building. Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's hand and started pulling him closer, he seemed very excited to leave. Tweek stares at the little alien and couldn't help but smile at him.

Craig truly was amazing.


	6. Frozen Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to say, thanks to those who have read the Worst Years of My Life. I'll admit, the first chapter was...meh...I wish I could improve it but I didn't really want to and I'm suffering from both artist and writers block at the moment. Oof. Good news though, I do have an idea for another installment of Space Geek and Wild Child, so look forward to that one shot pretty soon. For now, hope you enjoy this chapter, involving Craig and eating ice cream for the first time.

Tweek wasn't sure how he should feel right now. Feel mortified about the fact that he and his friends ditched school after they put their principal in a hypnotic state, or feel completely happy seeing a bunch of guinea pigs all over Craig. ...Tweek decided to take the latter.

"Oh look at these bunnies, aren't they so cute?" Bebe gushed as she pets a brown bunny in her lap.

"Hey Kenny, aren't these little rats kinda cool?" Butters asked.

"Uh...I would feel comfortable if I'm not around those things."

"I didn't know you were afraid of rats, Kenny," Butters said.

"You could say that..."

"Um...guys...you sure we should leave those two like that?" Tweek asked when he stares at the two employees that were currently leaning against each other with two big, happy grins on their faces.

"They were very annoying the last time I was here, I don't want to deal with them today," Craig said as he gently pets a light brown guinea pig in his lap.

"S-still...maybe we should go somewhere else before they come to. Didn't you say that they'll only be like this for an hour?"

"I guess we have been here for awhile, and I am getting hungry," Kenny said.

"Well should we grab a bite to eat?"

"Can we have sausages?" Craig asked.

"What?"

"Golly, I'm actually would like something sweet," Butters said.

"I actually want something cold," Bebe said.

"Ice cream it is then," Kenny said.

"A-alright, but let's hurry out of here...I don't know if I want to continue seeing those two looking like that..." Tweek said.

"So...pretty..."

"Pretty...pretty..."

"...Hey...what is that all about anyways?"

"..." Craig looks away as he puts the guinea pigs back into their cages. It was for the best to not tell them just yet.

The gang left the pet shop and headed towards the nearest ice cream shop. Once they reached the place, they all sat down and looked over the menu.

"The choco banana swirl seems good..." Butters said.

"I think I'll get the matcha ice cream," Bebe said.

"Or maybe the vanilla cheesecake," Butters continued.

"I'll just get a plain chocolate," Kenny said.

"Really? This place has a lot of flavors," Tweek said.

"Hey, you can never beat chocolate," Kenny said.

"...." Craig looks at the images on his menu, he was very confused at what he was looking at. "...ice cream...sundae?"

"You never tried ice cream before?" Kenny asked.

"So far, Craig has been eating foods that my mom made. The first human food he's ever eaten were cupcakes," Tweek said.

"Well my friend, be prepared to make your taste buds happy," Kenny said.

Kenny gets up and starts ordering everyone's ice cream. He soon comes back with a tray of everyone's ice cream. Kenny carefully hands everyone their ice cream and then gives Craig his sundae.

"There you go, hope you enjoy it."

"..." Craig sniffs at it, but he wrinkled his nose. "It's cold..."

"That's the point, ice cream is suppose to be cold," Bebe said.

"...." Craig suddenly takes out a little device from his pocket and the device suddenly starts scanning his sundae.

"What's that?"

"It's an analyzer. It's to help me know what certain things are made of. I finally managed to fix it this morning," Craig said. He presses a button and a blue light started scanning the sundae.

"Is this really necessary?" Tweek asked.

"...I don't trust the cold," Craig said as he narrows his eyes at the ice cream in front of him.

"Oh boy," Tweek sighed.

The analyzer finished scanning and Craig started reading the results. "...Frozen...milk? You like this stuff?"

"Well there's more to it besides...frozen milk," Tweek said.

"Trust me dude, it's good. Just try it," Kenny said.

Craig watches as everyone picked up their spoon and started eating their ice cream. Craig looks at his sundae before he grabs his spoon and took scooped a small amount of the vanilla. Craig looks down at it before he puts it in his mouth. Craig's eyes widen as the flavor of the ice cream overwhelms his taste buds.

"...This is...delicious, and all it's mostly is is frozen milk?" Craig asked as he takes another spoonful of ice cream.

"Basically, yeah," Tweek smiles.

Craig continues eating the sundae till it was all gone, he's even licking the cup.

"Calm down...here," Tweek pushes his coffee flavored ice cream towards Craig. Craig immediately starts scarfing down the ice cream. "Craig...you might want to slow down there. You're going to get a brain freeze."

"Can aliens get brain freeze?" Kenny asked.

"Well they must, I mean...aren't aliens suppose to be more intelligent than humans?" Butters asked.

"I guess, but considering that Craig didn't know what ice cream was till now, I'm sure intelligence is something he doesn't have."

Suddenly, Tweek noticed that Craig's cheeks were glowing blue. "...Uh...Craig?"

"Now hold on, I'm sure Craig is plenty of smart, I mean, he managed to fix that analyzer thing, and Tweek did say he came to earth on a spacecraft, I'm sure it takes a lot of smarts to fly one of those things," Butters said.

"I guess so..."

Suddenly, Craig's eyes were now completely white and his teeth were sharp. His skin was now completely blue. "G-guys?"

"You think Craig's kind knows any technology we haven't discovered yet?"

"I mean we can always asked and-"

"Guys!" Tweek shouted.

Everyone turned their heads and were horrified when they saw Craig. He no longer looked like a human, his teeth were out, his eyes were completely white, his skin was blue, and he looked bigger than before.

"Uh...please tell me this is how alien's get brain freeze," Bebe said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what's happening here."

Craig suddenly grabs everyone's ice cream and started devouring it in one gulp, he then jumps on the table and growls. Everyone in the shop screamed and started running away. Craig then jumps behind the counter and started eating the ice cream in the display case.

"What is that thing!?"

"Run!"

"Shit shit shit!" Tweek panicked as he quickly runs towards the counter, "Craig! Stop!"

"Cold...cold..." Craig muttered under his breath.

"Craig, please stop!" Tweek exclaimed as he jumps behind the counter and tries to grab Craig away from the display case. Craig growls at Tweek, even slashing at him. Tweek managed to step back before he could hit him. "Craig!"

"Uh...Tweek...I hear sirens outside, we need to get out of here!" Kenny exclaimed when he looks out the window.

"I'm trying, but Craig is being weird right now!" Tweek exclaimed as he tries grabbing Craig again, but suddenly, Craig lashes at him once more, this time, scratching Tweek's cheek.

"Tweek!"

"You alright little buddy?"

"I-I'm fine..." Tweek hissed, when he touched his cheek, he noticed that he was bleeding.

Craig finally looks at him and stops. Craig slowly turns back to normal and stares at Tweek in horror. "Tweek?"

"Craig...thank god you're okay," Tweek sighed in relief, "now come on, we got to get out of here!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...I hurt you," Craig said.

"It's fine, don't worry. Now come on, we need to go. Now!" Tweek grabs Craig's arm and the group quickly left the ice cream shop before the police arrived. As they all left, they didn't noticed that someone was recording them.

* * *

Everyone finally reached Tweek's house. It was late, and it was time for everyone to head home.

"You gonna be alright?" Kenny asked.

"I'll be fine," Tweek said.

"Be sure to clean that cut," Bebe said.

Tweek noticed that Craig flinched when Bebe said something about the cut. "Don't worry, I will."

"See you later, Tweek. Bye Craig," Butters said.

"Bye you guys," Tweek said. Bebe and Butters started leaving, but Kenny stayed behind. Kenny suddenly pulled Tweek to the side. "What is it, Kenny?"

"...Tweek...do you know what just happened to Craig earlier?"

"...No, I don't," Tweek said as he looks back at Craig, he was currently looking at the ground.

"...Tweek...you sure you should have Craig around? I'm worried."

"Worried about what? Craig is harmless, I'm sure whatever happened won't happen again."

"You sure? What if he starts acting insane again? What if he becomes even more dangerous? What if instead of ice cream, he starts having a craving for human flesh?"

"You're over-exaggerating," Tweek sighed, "I'll...I'll be sure to talk to Craig and discuss what happened."

"...Alright...but if he starts acting crazy again. Run."

"Don't worry Kenny...I'm sure Craig won't do anything," Tweek said.

"Alright...I'll trust you," Kenny starts leaving, "see you guys later...and Craig...take care of yourself."

"See ya, Kenny," Tweek said.

"...."

Once Kenny left, Tweek stares up at Craig. "...You alright?"

"...I just...want to go inside," Craig said. He turns around and heads towards the house. Tweek watches him before heading inside himself.

The two headed towards Tweek's room. Tweek sat on his bed while Craig sat on the ground, across from him.

"...Alright...I'm going to ask. What the fuck was that!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"...It's what happens when my body is too cold. My kind doesn't like the cold that much and we tend to act...wildly when our body temperature is below sixty degrees."

"Jesus...so you acted like a monster after eating ice cream?" Tweek exclaimed.

"...I'm so sorry, Tweek," Craig said as he lowers his head.

"...Hey...you didn't mean to act like that, you don't have to apologized," Tweek sighed.

"I do! I...hurt you," Craig said as he looks up at Tweek. Tweek suddenly noticed that his eyes looked...different...they were filled with so much emotions.

"Craig..."

"...Maybe I should leave," Craig said.

"What? What about our promise?"

"I've already fixed what I could with your parents, you don't need me anymore," Craig said.

"Craig...come on, don't be so dramatic here, you don't have to leave," Tweek said.

"...I heard what Kenny said, and he's right. Something like that might happen again...and I'll hurt you and everyone else...I might not eat your flesh, but I'll still hurt you...just like how I hurt you today," Craig said.

"...Craig," Tweek stands up and heads towards Craig, he crouches down and places his hand on Craig's cheeks. "I know you didn't mean it, I know you didn't have any control over your body, but you know what...sometimes...we humans...we also don't have control over our bodies sometimes. Things happen, but if you never wanted to hurt someone, if your heart tells you to never hurt anyone...then that means you're good. You don't have to worry about turning into...whatever that thing was ever...cause I know that's not you...so Craig...please don't go...I...I don't want you to go."

"...." Craig stares at Tweek and placed his hand over Tweek's. "...Why are you so nice to me? We're not even the same species you know..."

"...We don't have to be the same species for me to like you," Tweek smiled.

"...Like?" Craig asked.

"Yeah...I...I really..really like you. I...I love you," Tweek said, his cheeks grew warm when he said it, but he knew Craig wouldn't understand what those words meant.

"...You love me?" Craig asked. Suddenly, Craig's cheeks were glowing blue. Tweek was surprised by how bright there were.

"Uh...w-what does this mean?"

"...I don't know...I never felt like this before," Craig said. He suddenly puts his hand over his chest. "...I feel...strange."

"S-strange? You're not sick are you? C-can aliens get sick!?"

"I don't know if I'm sick...I just feel...strange." Craig stands up and heads towards the air mattress, he lays down on his side and tries to relax, but the strange feeling inside wasn't going away nor was the blue glow.

"...You gonna be alright?" Tweek asked once he sat down on the air mattress.

"I think," Craig said, he looks up at Tweek, "thank you...for putting so much trust in me."

Tweek smiles, "of course." Tweek pets Craig on the head. Tweek gets up and was about to head towards his bed, but Craig grabs his arm. "Craig?"

"...Stay...please?" Craig asked, his blue cheeks were glowing even more when he said that.

Tweek's heart started pounding inside his chest. He looks at his hand and then back at Craig. Tweek finally lays down next to Craig, facing him. "...Goodnight...Craig."

"Goodnight, Tweek," Craig said. Craig closes his eyes, but the blue glow was still there. Tweek blushes, but tries to get some sleep himself. He was startled when he felt Craig snuggling closer to him.

"...You really make these feelings hard for me," Tweek muttered, but had a small smile on his face as he falls asleep.

* * *

In a hidden base, a few miles away from South Park, a man was looking at captured images of a wreck that happened a few weeks ago.

"Hm..."

"Sir! We've got something!"

"What is it?"

"Look at this," the man pulled out his phone and pressed play. A video of a little alien eating all the ice cream in a local ice cream shop started playing. Then the video showed the alien turning into human and started leaving with four teenagers.

"...Looks like we finally got some evidence that aliens are real."

"What should we do now, sir?"

"...Where was this video taken?"

"In South Park sir, I was actually there visiting my mother. I was the one who recorded the video."

"No one else knows about this?"

"The people who were at the shop have been taken in for questioning. So far, no one has recorded the event."

"Good, we don't need people panicking. Gather the troops, we're heading to South Park and capturing ourselves an alien." The man grabs a strange device from the table in front of him, the device showed an image of four alien like creatures. One of them was the little alien in the video. "You're mine. Alien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually going with the whole government finds out about an alien and are trying to capture it route, cause why not? I just love cliches, don't you?


	7. The Alien Who Found a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally come to a closed everyone. I would have probably made this a second to last chapter, but I ended up wanting to end the story already because god damn it...this story went on for way too long and I didn't want to drag it out any longer, especially since I got a new story I have to write as well as work in Heroism is Dead, and possibly write other multi chapter stories in the future.
> 
> Still, I want to say, thank you all for reading this story, even though the idea seemed random and honestly the idea came to me out of nowhere, but whatever. I'm glad a lot of you liked the story and stayed around for this long!
> 
> Without further ado, here's the final chapter!

When Tweek woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Craig snuggling up to him. Tweek started blushing, but knew he needed to head downstairs. Tweek carefully moves away from Craig and gets off the air mattress. Once Tweek was up, he looks back at Craig, who was still sleeping soundly. Tweek smiles at the little alien before he pulls the blanket over Craig's shoulder.

Tweek quickly left his room and got ready for the day. After changing clothes and washing his face, he then heads downstairs and saw his parents at the dining table.

"Morning Tweek, where's Craig?"

"He's still sleeping," Tweek said.

"The poor dear must be really tired then," Tweek's mother said, "well I'll just leave his breakfast in the microwave and he can heat it up when he's hungry."

"Thanks mom," Tweek said as he sits down and started eating his food. Suddenly, the door bell rings, causing the family to pause on their daily breakfast routine.

"Wonder who that could be at this hour," Tweek's dad asked as he stands up and heads towards the door.

Feeling curious, Tweek stands up and looks to see who was at the door. That's when Tweek paled. The men standing at his door were wearing army uniforms and black suits.

"Well hello there, how may I help you gentlemen?"

"Are you...the Tweaks?"

"Why yes we are."

"Is you son...home?"

"Gah!" Tweek quickly runs towards the door and slams the door shut.

"Now Tweek, just because someone is asking to see you doesn't mean you have to be rude."

"That's not it! They're here for Craig!"

"Craig? Why would they-"

"The alien is definitely here, ram the door down!"

Suddenly, the door was being rammed into and Tweek knew the door wouldn't hold for much longer. Tweek quickly heads upstairs and try to wake up Craig.

"Craig, wake up!" Tweek shakes Craig awake until the little alien finally wakes up.

"Nnngg....is it morning already?" Craig yawned.

"No time, we need to get out of here!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek, what's going on?"

Suddenly, Tweek can hear the door from downstairs being broken open and can hear his parents screaming and arguing.

"Hey, you can't come barging here and breaking our door!"

"Move aside, we need to take the alien and your son!"

"What do you want to do with Tweek, and what do you mean by alien!?"

"Shit! There already inside, we got to go through the window!" Tweek grabs Craig and starts urging him out of the window. "Carefully grab the branch over there!"

"Tweek...what exactly are we doing?"

"It's the government! They're here to take you away!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Sir, I think the boy and the alien are in here!"

"Young man, open this door right now. That alien in there is dangerous and we need to contained it to safe place!"

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he pushes Craig through the window and starts going out the window himself.

"Tweek...I really don't understand what's going on..." Craig said.

"Jesus...um...uh...those people you heard...they're bad people and want to take you away, we can't let them do that, so for the love of god, reach out for that branch and let's get the fuck out of here!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh...okay," Craig grabs the branch, but before he could get a good grip on it, the branch snaps and Craig starts falling forward.

"Craig!" Tweek screamed. Tweek closes his eyes, not wanting to see Craig fall. After a bit, Tweek didn't hear Craig hit the ground. Tweek opened his eyes and was surprised to see Kenny, who caught Craig before he fell. "What are you doing here?"

"Well those soldier guys came to my house earlier and were trying to see if Craig was around, so I thought I come over and help you guys out," Kenny said.

"We got to go, Tweek!" Bebe exclaimed as she comes along with Butters close by.

"Oh Jesus..." Tweek suddenly hears the door in his room being broken open and hears footsteps running around.

"Sir, I see the alien and the boy!"

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he jumps onto the tree branch and starts climbing down.

"Sir, the alien is escaping!"

"Now hold on here, this is my house! You have no right to barge into my son's room like this without our permission!"

"Dart the parents."

"Dart the wha-" Tweeks parents were then shot by a dart and soon fell to the ground.

"My parents!" Tweek exclaimed.

"No time to worry now, we need to go. Now!"

"...Fuck!" Tweek quickly grabs his bike and Craig sat behind him. The group then starts peddling out of there.

"Hey you kids, come back here!"

"Oh Jesus, what do we do now?" Tweek panicked.

"Well for one thing, we got to lose to assholes, so I'm thinking...we peddle to the forest," Kenny said.

"The forest! Are you insane!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hey, it's the only way we can lose them and hopefully have a plan to get out of this situation. So if you have any other ideas, I'm all ears," Kenny said.

"...Oh god...why does this crap only happens in this god forsaken town!?"

The group starts biking towards the forest and they somehow managed to lose the soldiers that were after them.

"I think we're safe..for now," Kenny said.

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts pacing back and forth.

"...What do those humans want?" Craig asked.

"Well cutie, they're after you of course," Bebe said.

"Me? What did I do?" Craig asked as he tilts his head in confusion.

"I know what they want, they want to take you to their secret base, question you for being here, dissect you, harvest your organs, and try to take over our minds!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about the last part, but questioning and dissecting seems right up their alley," Kenny said as he takes something out of his backpack.

"Well golly, what are we going to do? We can't let those soldier guys take Craig here, he has rights you know!"

"Well technically he's an illegal alien if you think about it," Bebe said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Exactly the reason why we're going to try to take Craig back to into space," Kenny said.

"What!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Think about it, if Craig is back into space, they'll lose interest, thinking they lost him, and they'll give up on looking for him. Then Craig can come back and everything will be back to normal," Kenny said.

"For how long though? Kenny, this is the government for fuck sake! What's stopping them from searching for Craig in space!?"

"Tweek, it's the only way. I know you don't want Craig to leave, but it's the only way to save him from dying."

Tweek looks at Kenny, he then looks at Craig, who was looking at him. Sighing, Tweek looks back at Kenny, "fine...if it means he'll be safe."

"Thank you, now...Craig, where's your spacecraft?"

"Back at Tweek's house," Craig said.

"That'll be a problem. How the fuck are we going to get back to Tweek's house without those soldiers capturing us?"

"...I got a plan," Kenny said.

* * *

"...You want us to what?" Stan asked as he stared at Kenny.

Kenny has decided to call Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy, Clyde, and Token over and told them to distract the soldiers.

"Like I said, I need you to distract the soldier long enough for us to get Craig's spacecraft," Kenny said.

"Look, I know we've done a lot of crazy shit in the past and all, Kenny, but why would we help an alien?"

"Yeah, he looks like an asshole if you think about it," Cartman said.

"He's not an asshole, Cartman!" Tweek shouted.

"Look guys, I know what you're doing is noble of you and all, but what can we do? We're just kids," Token said.

"Yeah, what if those soldier guys try and kill us! We can't do it man!" Clyde exclaimed.

"...You know...I learned something from these past couple of days since I landed on earth," Craig suddenly spoke up.

"Craig?"

"W-what?" Wendy asked.

"...I learned...that when it comes to humans...you guys are way too complex. Letting your emotions get the better of you, have sexual desires that are a bit...questionable and inappropriate to most of you, have cute little animals that are actually really smart but you keep them in cages, you all get overly excited over something that is considered...pretty...and your clothes are very itchy or smells weird..."

"Craig...your point?" Tweek nudged him.

"...What I'm saying is...humans...are strange to me...but...somehow much more better than me. It's because of the kindness you show...it's...it's amazing to me. Showing all that kindness towards someone you never knew...it's no wonder many aliens would talk about you guys," Craig said.

"..."

"..."

"Craig..." Tweek stares at the little alien with a smile.

"That's so lame," Cartman shouted.

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle exclaimed as he punches Cartman in the face.

"...Well I don't know about you guys...but if Bebe wants to help an alien, then I'm going to help my B.F.F." Wendy said.

"Y-you are?" Stan asked.

"Yep!"

"Then...I'll help too!" Stan said.

"I'll help too," Token said.

"Me too!" Clyde said.

"I'm going, only to make sure you and Stan don't get killed," Kyle said to Kenny.

"Fine, I guess I can help," Cartman said.

"I honestly would feel better if you didn't," Craig said.

"Fuck you pipsqueak!"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Alright, here's the plan. Wendy, Token, and Clyde, you go and distract the guards and soldiers that are around. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, you help us get to the garage and getting the spacecraft, you also have to keep watch of any soldiers that are coming."

"Y-you sure this will work?" Tweek asked.

"It will...if not...it's been a pleasure knowing you guys," Kenny said.

"Don't jinx us dude," Stan said.

"Alright, let's get going," Kenny said. Everyone gets on their bikes and starts heading towards Tweek's house.

Once they reached Tweek's house, they could already see all the soldiers surrounding Tweek's house.

"Crap, this is going to be harder than I thought..." Tweek said.

"Just stick to the plan," Kenny said. "Wendy, Token, Clyde, time to go."

"Right," Wendy said. Wendy, Clyde, and Token starts heading towards Tweek's house and immediately, all the soldiers put their attention towards them.

"Hold it, civilians aren't allowed in this area. State your business here."

"Oh hello sir, we're the uh...junior reporters and we thought we would ask you guys some...questions!" Wendy said.

"Yeah man, it would be great if you guys could answer some questions for our school newspaper!"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it isn't everyday that you get interviewed for all the heroic deeds you have done for our country," Token said.

"Well...we do have some time..."

"Great! So if you all could gather around, we can start asking some questions. First question...what were your dreams and aspirations before you became a soldier?"

Once all the soldiers started surrounding the three, everyone else quickly ran behind Tweek's house. They all got inside the house through the back door and were relieved when they didn't see any guards around.

"Wait...where's mom and dad?" Tweek wondered.

"We'll worry about them later, we need to get to the garage and get to that spacecraft," Kenny said.

"Nnngg...alright..."

"Wait...I want to get Stripe," Craig said.

"What? Now?"

"If I'm leaving...I at least want to say goodbye to him," Craig said.

"Fine, but make it quick," Kenny said.

Craig nodded and quickly heads upstairs. Tweek quickly opens the door that leads towards the garage, however, he was shocked to see scientists surrounding the space craft. Tweek quickly closes the door and locks it.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Scientist, in the garage!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Wait...if there's scientists in there then..."

"Craig!" Tweek quickly runs up the stairs and heads towards his room, he stops when he sees a man, who looks like the general, pointing a gun at Craig's head. "D-don't you dare hurt him!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek?"

"Quiet you. As for you...don't you know that aliens like him are very dangerous? He could have brainwashed you or released a very dangerous disease in the air, and you were letting it happen."

"H-he's not dangerous! He's my friend!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Really now? So you would rather save your so-called friend than your parents?"

Tweek froze, "w-what did you do to them? What did you do to my parents!?"

"Relax kid, they are safely in our medical tent, we're making sure they didn't catch any space disease while hanging around this little fucker," the general said as he nudges his gun against Craig's head.

"Y-you let him go! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Or really? What about yesterday at the ice cream shop you and your friends went to? He seemed really dangerous there...even gave you that cut on your cheek there," the general said.

Tweek touches his bandaged cheek and looks down, "h-he didn't mean it! He's not a bad alien! Now let him go! All he wants is a home!"

"Is that the sad sob story he's been giving you kid? How do you know that this little fuck isn't planning an invasion? Are you really going to trust an alien and not your own species?"

"I-I'd trust Craig over any of you assholes any day!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Huh..." the general looks at Craig then back at Tweek, "guess the alien got to you too. Better make sure you aren't infected," the general points his gun at Tweek and a dart suddenly shot out and hits Tweek in the neck.

"Tweek!"

"C-Craig..." Tweek grabs the dart and took it out of his neck. His vision starts getting blurry as he tries walking over towards the two. "No...I won't...let you...hurt...him," Tweek falls to the ground and loses consciousness.

"Tweek!"

* * *

When Tweek woke up, he found himself strapped to a examination table. Tweek starts panicking and trying to get out of the straps, but it was no use.

"Tweek?" Craig whispered.

"Craig!" Tweek looks to his side and sees Craig, his real appearance showing and he no longer looked human. "Oh god, did they do something to you?"

"...They...they took a lot of blood from me..." Craig said.

"Oh god! Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine....I just need to rest a bit...." Craig said, his eyes have darken and he looked pale.

"Craig..." Tweek starts crying as he tries to get up. "I'm so sorry...I...I should have looked after you better...I should have been more careful..."

"...It's not your fault...Tweek...none of it is your...fault..." Craig said, "if anything...it's...mine..."

Tweek starts crying harder, he wished he could hold Craig and tell him that everything will be fine, that they'll get out of there and finally get Craig back into space. "Craig...can you try using your memory wiping powers or something?" Tweek asked.

"I can't...I need to touch their hands in order to wipe their memories of me...but there's...there's too many people...and I'm too weak right now to even do anything..."

"Craig...Craig...I'm so...I'm so sorry," Tweek cried.

"....Tweek...remember when Red Racer kissed that lady in that scene?"

"You're talking about Red Racer now!?"

"Answer me...do you remember it?"

"...Yeah...I remember," Tweek sniffled.

"...When they kissed...it...it wasn't between friends...was it?"

"...No...no it wasn't..."

"...What...what does kissing really mean, Tweek?" Craig asked.

"...It means...it means..." Tweek stares up at the ceiling before turning his head to look at Craig, "it means...that I love you...more than a friend...I want to be with you...I want to be with you...forever."

"...Tweek..." Craig looks at Tweek and smiles at him. "Thank you for...telling me," Craig said. He then closes his eyes and loses consciousness.

"Craig? Craig! Wake up! Please! We need to get out of here and save the others! Craig, wake up!"

"Well well well, look who's finally awake," the general said as he walks into the room they were in.

"You fucking bastard! How much blood did you take from him!?"

"Enough to see if he i carrying any space disease we need to worry about."

"Well you got your fucking blood, now let us go already! He has done nothing wrong!"

"Here's the thing kid, we saw what this little fucker can do, especially when it seems he's in a very cold state. Now...we could use a guy like him on the battlefield, if you know what I mean."

"You bastards! You're not turning Craig into a killing machine!"

"Oh yes we will, and you're going to help us," the general said, "it seems the little alien will only listen to you, so as long as we keep you around, the little alien is going to listen to you."

"This is illegal you know! You're basically abusing power right now!"

"Shut the fuck up, I can do whatever I want, especially if it involves god damn aliens!"

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek continues struggling in the straps, but the general just tightens them.

"Now, we've already checked to see if you and your friends have been affected by any disease, and luckily for you, all of you came up as negative. Which means we can finally proceed with the next step." The general takes out his walkie talkie, "prepare the subjects to room b."

"W-what's in room b!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"You'll see," the general smirked.

Two scientists suddenly comes in and started pushing the both Tweek and Craig out of the room. Tweek starts to panic and tries to see if there was a way out, but no matter what he did, he couldn't escape, not with the straps around his body.

Both Craig and Tweek were suddenly led into a room that was freezing. Tweek suddenly notices all his friends that were in there. "Guys!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek, thank god you're okay," Kenny exclaimed.

The scientists then grab hold of Tweek's body before they started unstrapping him. They then carry Tweek off the table and threw him with the others. As for Craig, since he was unconscious, the scientist merely unstrap him and quickly left the room. Lights suddenly turned from a room above and it shone on the group.

"W-what is this!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"We're going to let your little alien here become a monster, just like the other day. We want to see if you can control him and stop him from killing all of your friends," the general said.

"This is sick! We're just kids!" Stan exclaimed.

"Well most of you are almost eighteen, so it's fine," the general said.

"This is against our constitutional rights you know! You should be in prison for this!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, my dad is a lawyer, he'll make sure you are in prison for a long time!" Kyle shouted.

"Well how will anyone know if you are all die in there?"

"What!?"

We suddenly hear a low growl in the room and we all turned our heads. Craig started twitching in his sleep before he opens his eyes and his teeth became sharp. His skin starts glowing blue and he suddenly hops off the table. Craig looks around, looking for what? Everyone wasn't sure. Craig then stares at the group that were huddled in the corner of the wall before growling and starts walking towards them menacingly.

"Craig no!"

"Cold!" Craig roared as he starts slashing at them. They all managed to avoid his attack and started running around in the room.

"Shit, we got to get that door to open!" Kenny exclaimed.

"It's fucking locked!" Token shouted.

"Oh man, we're all going to die in here with that thing!" Clyde screamed.

"Eh! Let me go!" We all noticed that Cartman was being held up by an angry Craig as he growled and shouted at Cartman. "You guys, help me!"

"Shit, we got to do something!" Kyle exclaimed.

Tweek stares at Craig in horror as he held up Cartman as if he weighed nothing. Tweek knew that that the general wants him to control Craig, he knew that this is what that bastard wanted, but if Tweek didn't do anything, all of his friends were going to get killed. Tweek starts running towards Craig.

"Tweek, no!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Craig! Let him go!" Tweek wraps his arms around Craig's waist and starts crying. "Snap out of it! Stop being like this! This isn't you! This isn't fucking you! The Craig I know is a guy who likes eating cupcakes, sausages, and is very picky when it comes to clothes!" Craig snarls and tries shaking Tweek off of him, but Tweek wouldn't let him, "The guy who saved me from underpants gnomes, who has a cute face when he sleeps, the guy who gets kidnapped by pedophiles!" Tweek continued.

"...Tweek..." Craig growled as he tries fighting himself for control Craig eventually lets go of Cartman, and letting him hit the ground.

"The guy who loves watching Red Racer, loves guinea pigs, and called ice cream, frozen milk! I want that Craig, not this Craig! I want that Craig back, now!" Tweek shouted.

"...Tweek..."

"I want...I want the Craig I fell in love with! I want him...I want...him," Tweek cried as he continued holding onto Craig tightly.

"...Tweek..." Craig eventually calms down and was now back to normal. Craig looks at Tweek before he wraps his arms around the human. "I love you too..."

"C-Craig," Tweek cried as he clung onto Craig tightly.

"Very good, Mr. Tweak. You did what I expected you would do. Now we can use this alien for our advantage," the general said.

"No! I won't let you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Now don't be difficult," the general said. The lights suddenly turns on in the room and the door finally opens as soldiers pushes the group towards the wall with guns in their hands. "Either we do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Fuck you dude!" Stan shouted.

"I'll never let you use Craig!"

"Oh really? Even if we threaten to shoot you both?" The general gestures towards his soldiers and the guns they were holding were now pointed towards Craig and Tweek.

"G-go ahead and shoot me! I'll shield Craig with my body if I have to!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Really? What would your parents say?" The general snaps his fingers and both Tweek's parents came into the room with soldiers holding them.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Tweek!"

"Son, just do what this man says and you and your friends won't get hurt."

"N-no! I can't! They're just going to hurt Craig!"

"So what? He's a fucking alien, it's not like he's human or anything."

"That's where you're wrong!" Tweek shouted. "He maybe an alien, he may not be the same species as us, but Craig has proven that he's capable of being human! To me...being human is having emotions, and from what I've seen, Craig has emotions, so if you want to hurt Craig, you'll have to get through me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek!"

"...Fine, be like that," the general orders his men to get ready to shoot.

"S-sir? Are you sure? He's...he's still a kid..."

"You defying orders soldier!?"

"N-no..."

"Then get ready to shoot the little twerp."

"But general, don't we need him to control that alien?"

"We'll just find another way, for now...we can't have any obstacles in our way."

Tweek starts shaking, but continued to stand in front of Craig, holding him tightly against him. Craig looks at Tweek and then at the soldier with the guns.

"Tweek...are they...going to hurt you?" Craig asked.

"Guns up!"

"...Y-yeah...but it's okay...I...I won't let them...h-hurt you...e-even if it means...that I...I...I die," Tweek said.

"Aim!"

"...Die..."

"Tweek!"

"Tweek!"

"Tweek, no!"

"Fire!"

Gunshots fired in the room. Everyone screamed as they closed their eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. However, they didn't hear moans of pain or a body falling to the ground. In fact...they didn't hear the bullets hitting a body or anything.

"What the?" Craig stood in front of Tweek, his hand held up high and was staring at the bullets with emotionless eyes. All the bullets that fired were in mid air, being controlled by Craig.

"C-Craig?"

"...I...I don't want you to die...you're...you're my family now...and...I don't want more of my family to die," Craig said.

"Craig..." Tweek said as he stares at the little alien.

"...W-what are you waiting for! Fire again!" The general shouted.

"No...you aren't killing my family," Craig said as he turns the bullets around till they were aimed at the soldiers, especially the general.

"F-fall back! Fall back!"

"...Bang, Craig said as all the bullets started flying towards the direction of the soldiers. The bullets mostly hit the soldiers in the arms and legs, not really killing them, but it was enough for all of them to retreat and leave the room.

"Damn it!" The general grabs a gun and was about to aim it at Craig, but Craig manages to to grab the general's hand and stare at him.

"You're not going to shoot us."

"...I'm...I'm not going to shoot you..."

"You're going to tell everyone to let us go and forget about everything that happened," Craig said.

"I'll...forget everything..."

"Oh oh...and make him tell everyone that he's a man baby that still wears diapers!" Kenny said.

"Okay. You will tell everyone that you are a man baby and that you still wear diapers."

"Okay..."

"Now...leave." Craig said.

The general turns around and starts leaving the room. Everyone then cheered.

"You did it!"

"Way to go Craig!"

"We're free!"

"Suck it, general guy!"

"But wait...what about the other soldiers?"

"Can't you erase their memories?"

"It'll take too long and I'm too weak to do that many..."

"...Why don't we just kill them or something? That way they'll shut up," Cartman suggested.

"We are not killing anyone, fat ass!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well...there's got to be a way to make sure their memories are erased from this event..."

"...There is...a way," Craig said.

"There is?"

"Yes, in my ship. I have a memory wiping ray that can erase everyone's memories of me being here. They'll forget me and all of you."

"W-will it work?"

"It's a little bit broken...but I'm sure it'll work," Craig said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go wipe some memories," Kenny said.

Everyone soon leaves the room, making sure to not be seen by any possible soldiers that could still be around. As Everyone left, Tweek was about to go, but he suddenly felt a hand grab his.

"Craig?"

"...I...this feels right..." Craig said, his cheeks glowed blue as he looks away from the human boy.

"..." Tweek smiles and squeezes the little alien's hand. "Let's go."

"Yeah..."

The two then left together.

* * *

It took awhile and lots of convincing, but Craig managed to erase all the soldiers and scientists' memories. When all them came to, everyone tried to make up an excuse on why they were in South Park and that they can leave.

"You were here for the beer fest that was going on. Boy...all of you were so drunk last night," Bebe said.

"But...it doesn't feel like I have a...hangover though..."

"Oh well...South Park beer is quite different from other places. It makes you feel like you had your memory wipe but really...you just have a special type of hangover," Bebe said.

"Oh...okay...um...guess I'll be going then..."

"Drive safely!" Butters exclaimed. The two looked at each other before high fiving.

Once all the soldiers, scientists, and the general left, everyone finally relaxed and celebrated on their accomplishment.

"I can't believe that worked!"

"I'm surprised that there weren't any side effects," Craig said.

"Side effects? What side effects?"

"I don't know...maybe growing a second head...or breathing fire. Those side effects."

"Oh god..."

"Well...at least those assholes won't be coming back here. Craig gets to say, you guys can live a happy life, and everything is back to normal."

"Not everything," Tweek's dad said.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Tweek...you basically lied to us."

"You didn't tell us that your friend here was an alien."

"I-I know...but you've seen Craig. He's not a bad alien! He's a good guy...he's helped me a lot...he's...he's...he's someone I love," Tweek said.

"Tweek..."

"Please mom...don't throw him out...he has no where to go...he's...he's part of the family now...he's...part of our family now...would you really throw away someone who's part of our family?" Tweek asked.

"...." The two looked at each other and then looked at their son.

"I don't know dear..."

"Craig has been a great influence on Tweek...and...us..."

"Yes but...what if something like this happens again?"

"...Mr. and Mrs. Tweak...I know we are different...but I want to say...thank you for taking care of me. I know I will never forget my real parents...but...you two have been great replacements while I stayed here...so...even though you know my true self...I hope...you will give me a second chance," Craig said. He even gives them a sad cute face.

"...Oh...who can say no to this face?" Mrs. Tweak asked as she pinches Craig's cheek.

"Alright son, Craig can stay, but if he's going to live with us, he better start going to school and doing some chores around the house."

"Don't worry, I know Craig will do all of that," Tweek said.

"Good, now why don't we all head inside and have a cup of coffee?"

"Er...maybe we can just order a pizza instead," Kenny said.

"A pizza sounds nice!"

"Yay, pizza!"

"I want mine with extra pepperoni and cheese!"

"Oh, I want mine with pineapple!"

"Gross dude..."

Before Tweek could head inside with everyone, Craig suddenly grabs Tweek's hand. "Craig?"

"...I...I need to do something. Can we go out for a bit?"

"...O-okay," Tweek said.

Craig smiles and looks at the spacecraft. "...Get in," Craig said.

"W-what?"

"Get in," Craig said as he gestures towards the spacecraft.

"I...Um...o-okay..." Tweek walks over towards the spacecraft and gets in as Craig instructed.  Once the two were inside, Craig starts up the spacecraft and the two started leaving the garage and going up. "Why are we going up!?" Tweek panicked.

"Relax...I want to show you something," Craig smiled as they started leaving the earth's atmosphere.

After awhile, the two found themselves in space, Tweek looks around, feeling terrified but amazed by everything. "W-wow...Jesus...I never thought I uh...would be in space."

"...Are you afraid?" Craig asked as he stares at Tweek.

When Tweek looks at the little alien, he saw the stars in the alien's eyes. He suddenly wasn't scared anymore. "...No...I'm not."

"Good," Craig smiled and leans back as he watches everything around them. "...Sorry for...taking you here out of nowhere."

"...It's alright...it's beautiful..." Tweek smiled as he sits back as well.

"...Thank you," Craig said as he closes his eyes.

"...For what?" Tweek asked as he stares at the little alien.

"For giving me a home...I don't know where I would be if I never met you, so thank you," Craig said. Craig looks at Tweek and smiles at him.

Tweek blushes as he stares at the little alien, his heart starts racing as he leans closer towards him. "C-can I k-kiss you?"

"...That is...what you do when you love someone right? You love me...and I love you...so...it's fine, right?" Craig smiled.

"...Craig..." Tweek smiled before leaning in and kissing the alien on the lips.

When Tweek pulled away, he noticed that Craig's cheeks weren't blue this time, they were red. "...S-shall we get back to Earth?" Craig said shyly.

"...I think...I want to stay up here for a little bit longer...I'm sure no one will mind," Tweek smiled.

"Okay," Craig said.

As the two sat in the spacecraft together, watching the moon and stars, they realized that after everything that has happened, they realized that their home is with their friends, family, and of course, with each other.

As the human boy and the little alien held hands together in that small spacecraft, they continue their lives together, living happily ever after. Thus ends the story of the little alien who found his home.

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie...this was cheesy as fuck. XD
> 
> Oh well, at least I finally ended this on a good note and in general, finally finished this story! So thank you for reading and following this story to the very end, and I hope you'll look forward to more stories that are coming very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I'm planning on posting some art from my tumblr on here, so expect that once in awhile when I update this story.
> 
> Anyways, see you in the next update!


End file.
